The Marionetter
by 2135D
Summary: Luna encounters a strange being that will captivate her interest in ways she could never imagine. Her journey of discovery with this being will take many strange turns. Soon she finds herself wondering about this being in wonderfully terrifying ways. Free stylised PDF; /art/The-Marionetter-ebook-406392026
1. Chapter 1: The Performance

**1**

The lights went dark and the excited murmurings of the crowd all fell silent. Sitting on her balcony in the darkness, Princess Luna was worried over this act she was about to see. Tonight was the last performance of this story, she had to see it. It was comfortable up here, she was alone as she preferred. Thankfully she had managed to sneak in with the help of the patron, who respectfully kept her presence unknown. No nervous performers tonight, she would enjoy it as every other pony did.

As the audience waited, she admired the courage of the act; to tell the tale of what had happened to her. Nopony yet had been brave enough to try since her return, the reputation as Nightmare Moon still fresh in the minds of Equestria. This Marionetter was the first one, and she was completely anxious over what to expect.

Heavy steps echoed around the darkened theatre and the murmuring began again. The lights went on, a pure white glow exposing through a dense fog that had emerged during the blackout. In the centre rear of the stage was a black, shiny pony, neatly dressed in a modest yet tuxedo; no tie, no colour at all. She could only make out the head and shoulders from here, the fog was too dense to see through as it poured over the edge of the stage and into the small band below. Even from here though, she could see it was a very large one.

A second light came to escort an elegant mare. She was an earth pony, no horn nor wings to be seen. Luna found her beautiful in contrast of her bright red, modest dress and the fog. She gracefully bowed, the head of the pony behind her following. The familiar patrons gently applauded in welcoming them. The theatre was silent as the mare stood tall again.

"Welcome to The Starlight Lounge Performance Theatre, we hope you are enjoying your dining experience. My name is Melody. Tonight we shall go on a journey in time. We shall go backs to when The Princess Celestia and The Princess Luna were but days away from the fateful night where Nightmare Moon came into being. Enjoy."

The mare closed her eyes and cleared her throat, ushering silence. She released a single note that echoed around the theatre, the volume was impressive. Luna smiled as it carried around and blanketed her, such a powerful voice from such a modest performer. It abruptly stopped and she was amazed at the sight. The fog was taking shape, the kingdom of Canterlot and its castle rising behind the mare. The images were as solid as the genuine article, an impressive feat for any magician. Luna could see the source from here, the black pony as it held two small white sticks that glowed in brilliance. She felt a tingle up her spine as the mare began and the magnificent scene breathed a life of its own. There was no music, only the sweet voice carried out. There was such silence that each ending note echoed long and proud.

The castle seemingly pulled closer, made larger as the image was brought through to the throne room. Celestia and Luna sitting side by side on adjacent thrones.

"Two sisters of old, they watched over all. Nopony could see, how far one would fall. Their love was once strong, but soon it did fade." The Celestia effigy looked over to Luna, shocked as her sister was engulfed in a pitch black cloud, "And from that lost love, a monster was made." The darkness around the Luna twisted open and birthed Nightmare Moon. The black pony swept the sticks sharply and the scene was wiped clear to a pause of silence. A single violin played out from the band, the melody perfectly accompanying the vocalist. Luna leaned forward and rested her head in her hooves on the edge railing, this was going to be good.

An upwards swipe from the black pony and the fog cloud shot up to create what was Princess Luna's tower, once again pulling into the room. The details were remarkable, they had everything correctly represented down to the pictures on the walls. Sometimes she hated the attention she got, no doubt those magazines of decor were to blame.

"One had the night, the other the day. Yet only in light, did ponies go play. Her sister was sad, and so full of spite. For she wanted her ponies, to enjoy her night." The image of Luna was on her balcony staring out over a vast emptiness of a sleeping kingdom. Tiny lights scattered over the stage to create an unreal perspective of the height and distance. It was remarkable considering the modest size of the stage. It was frightening that she could remember those nights so well seeing this. The Luna dropped her head and another swipe came from the black pony to twist the image about and glide over the silent kingdom.

All ponies did sleep, in sweetest of dreams. They were addled with joy, not nightmarish scenes." Luna nearly gasped as the violin changed to something sinister and sharp, a single ominous bell ringing out upon the notes conclusion. There were terrifying shadows growing on the walls of the kingdom, engulfing it in blackness. Luna managed to close her gaping mouth, this was as she had seen it. The coincidence was remarkable, such a scene did exist to near perfection all those years ago.

Another swipe and Celestia was now on her own balcony, a tide of pony images stretching out around the singer and cheering their princess. Not a sound came from the figures though. Luna saw the sticks the pony held grow brighter. "Her sister was blind, in the light of her fame. While her back had been turned," a sinister shadow rose up from behind Celestia, "her love went insane." The shadow pulled back into the castle, the image followed it too see a Luna convulsing on the ground. The scene became as large as the stage, as the body projected began to crack apart and show itself to cry. Her envy was strong, yet against it she fought. The tide was too strong, her strength was for nought." The body shattered and Nightmare Moon rose up. The image took off and floated over the crowd to their gasps and screams. While it did hurt Luna to be reviled that way, she had truly never seen something this amazing. The light emanating from her effigy carried over and shone on the ponies underneath.

"The nightmares did come, forms did they take." Luna and the crowd gasped as the black pony raised both sticks high, a sea of dark shadows following the cue int twisted mass. The sight was awe inspiring. Celestia's image stood defiantly against Nightmare Moon and the horde. Luna was grateful the act left out how much damage had been done before this part. The shadows engulfed the stage, pushing the image of Celestia back over the crowd. She flew higher and the ponies screamed under the black smoke that twisted after her in pursuit.

Luna grew nervous now, no longer able to see her subjects. She had to keep reminding herself this was a performance. Many had seen it already, they certainly did not exaggerate in what they spoke.

The Celestia turned back to the stage and the smoke retreated to leave the crowd laughing and whispering in their excitement. So many smiles adorned the faces. Luna caught herself joining them. "The sister fought on," The Celestia was surrounded now, a wall of shadow around the stage, leaving her visible through a parting as she tried to fight on, "but fell in their wake." The shadows closed in and she fell under the tide. Luna could see it again, this version was far more glamorous. In her memory the nightmares blocked out the very sky.

A swipe from the glowing sticks and the dark cloud left, leaving the Celestia trapped in a cage with Nightmare Moon laughing out over her. "The day had seemed lost, yet love did endure. For the sister's dark heart, was nowhere as pure." The image of Nightmare Moon clutched her chest and fell, this was Luna's favourite part. "With the last of her strength, the night mare did cry; Dear sister, dear sister, thou must banish I." The image was frightening as it convulsed violently on the floor, alternating between Luna and Nightmare Moon, a shocked Celestia trying to reach out in vain to her sister. Luna had remembered it, seeing it here though... These effigies did the scenario honour. The sadness could be felt by all the ponies watching as the sisters struggled to reach for one another. She had to wipe a tear away hearing her sisters cries again, the sound never left her. The Celestia then stopped trying from her cage and shut her eyes, tears falling as she lowered her head and her horn glowed.

"With the heaviest pain, our sisters must part." A beam shot out from the horn to engulf the Luna and Nightmare Moon. The effigy mimed out the final cry as she was encased in light, thrown to the sky in a single beam. The cage around the Celestia broke but she merely fell to the floor, unable to stand. Luna could feel the strain as the Celestia slowly lifted her head to follow the direction. A circular spin from the black pony and a large moon appeared, the shape of Nightmare Moon's shadow growing across it. "For one thousand years, broken is each heart." The Celestia transformed into Luna, the stage turning into the familiar white scape of the Moon itself. Luna was afraid now, she hated that place. To see it again nearly made her scream.

Her heart stopped and her breath was caught as she saw the black pony look to her. She held still thinking it a coincidence. The fact that it hesitated however, showed it recognised her. In hindsight, it would have been wiser to remove the crown or take disguise. Too late now. The scape faded to darkness with the only the moon in view, Luna did not doubt it had seen her distress and grew ashamed. Even in this darkness she felt exposed.

"But fear not my friends, one more chapter must be. A thousand years past, and the Nightmare was free." The shadow on the moon faded, as did it. An elegant twirl and the scape showed Twilight and her friends facing off against Nightmare moon. "Eternal night, was her one true curse. Yet the harmony stones, did save us from worse." The dramatised battle of the seven figures waged on as they danced around the singer. Never did her eyes open to the surrounding figures. "Then there came the six, who the burden did bare. To pluck our young princess, from eternal despair."

Luna felt a tear seeing the struggling Nightmare Moon as the elements bathed her in their beautiful light. She could feel it again, Nightmare Moon and her becoming one once more, that overwhelming peace she had felt being free. The ponies in the crowd cheered on. Luna Joined them, keeping her voice in check to remain undetected. That black pony still focused her though, Luna found it odd that it never blinked. The Luna and the Celestia came to each other, sharing a warm, tearful and tender embrace to the cooing of the crowd. Such emotion in this performance. It captured the expressions of their relief, such detail to the craft.

"Our sisters are whole and the day has been saved. And all because of one, their fears did they brave." A swipe and now the Celestia and the Luna stood proudly together with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, a picturesque pose to end the story for sure. "Remember these words, my ponies so dear. As long as there's love, you've nothing to fear!"

The mare held that note an impressive time before she bowed and the lights faded. The crowds applause thundered around in the darkness. Luna cheering along and daring to whistle with them. She enjoyed that tribute very much, letting her tears carry out the emotion that built up seeing this. The lights returned and the vocalist smiled to take a bow. Luna was confused, the black pony was gone.

The smoke then faded as the mare cantered out, still no sigh of her partner. This act had thankfully not met her fears, it had performed a great service to her. She had to go and express her thoughts. Such performers deserved to know they had impressed the subject of the medium, honoured her; the Princess of the night.

It did take an unusual amount of persuading to a very nervous manager, but eventually Luna convinced her to let allow passage to the performers and pay them their honour. The backstage area was a chaotic blur as the few ponies scrambled around to to line up and greet their princess. She scanned the group, noticing the black pony was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the one who wielded the little glowing sticks?"

"I'm afraid he has already left in urgent business your highness, he did not say what nor where I'm afraid."

"He? No matter, I shall still enjoy offering my most heartfelt congratulations to you all. You make your princess proud to serve the kingdom of Equestria. Your performance tonight was beautiful." They all bowed, remaining silent in respect to her. Yet again she could not inspire the warmth and ease her sister could, seemingly striking that familiar fear into them all. She sighed, it would take time as her sister said. She shook each hoof enthusiastically, the warmest smile she could muster accompanying. After she had excused them, she could not help feeling disappointed the magician was not there.

"This black pony, was The Marionetter?"

The patron seemed to be hesitant, caught in the question, "Yes...Princess Luna."

"Is he the shy sort. Tis the reason he hides your Princess assumes."

"Not at all Highness! He is a busy one."

"Tis no matter. There shall be more moments for gratitude in the future. I shall enjoy visiting to pay witness to the next tale."

"You are of course welcome any time at all Princess Luna."

"Perhaps next time I shall see the one who could not stay."

"I will try to keep him here next time." The patron smiled as she cae out of her bow, "Let us be off now, our chef has prepared his finest desert we have, just as your highness has requested."

"With the sprinkles of the chocolate?" she excitedly asked.

"Of course."

Oh how these delights of the new world did tempt her. How could she remain when there were sprinkles of the chocolate to consume. This stallion would have to wait for this night, Luna could wait to thank him. After all, he was scheduled for another act tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Whatever

**2**

"And what is his business of urgence today?"

"I'm terribly sorry Highness, I tried but he is a stubborn one. He did not-"

"Say," she finished. The same excuse as always. "This is most frustrating. I wish to pay him his honour."

"I know your highness, please allow me to convey the message so you need no longer trouble yourself with his annoyance." The same offer as always.

"Absolutely not. I will do so in person, such is the proper way of things."

"Perhaps you could partake in your usual?" Luna thought about it for a minute, "With the sprinkles your highness so loves?"

"Nay. Not today I think, I no longer have an appetite."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Tis a pity indeed. If you could leave one message for me to your The Marionetter. Tell him if he is hiding from me, he need not fear. Also mention that I can wait a very long time." Luna chuckled as did follow the nervous manager eventually. "I shall wish you goodnight once more dear proprietor. Until next time." She saw herself to the rooftop exit, no longer needing guide it had been done many a time already.

Princess Luna stepped out quietly once more to her night, joining her posted guard on the high building across the street. "What did you see Sir?"

"Highness," he bowed, "Nothing left the building since your arrival."

"Then it stands to reason there is an unknown exit, The Marionetter is more versed in subterfuge, or he never left."

Over the past few months Luna had grown increasingly interested in this black pony and his performances. The vocalist, Melody, was always a pleasure to talk to as she carried away on stories of her life, and the life of other ponies in Canterlot. The Marionetter though was a sensitive subject, her always changing the topic quickly when mentioned. Luna did not even know his real name. If she was honest with herself it should not matter, yet she had an overwhelming desire to meet him now.

She had learned some things about The Marionetter; he kept to himself, rarely spoke, created all his own performances, wielded genuine magic and made all the other ponies very nervous. It was enticing to think about it. Every time she tried to meet him though, there was always the excuse. At least he had the courtesy to never change it. Now she had seen five of his acts over the past eight weeks, each one different and telling a remarkable story of what held the ponies interest at the time.

The latest was the sweetest tale of a stallion on a bridge. He was ready to jump, but was pulled back and cradled by a mare. She did not know him but fought to keep him safe. Then was a beautiful moment they shared, a kiss in a moonlit meadow under a cherry blossom tree. Then they saw the life the two built together; the family they raised to their old age in their home. Still so in love. The end was poetic as they returned to the bridge scene, but the mare never came to him. Luna enjoyed the fact that the shows made her think a little. Each one had a message to the ponies, a beautiful story with a strong lesson.

As she made to take flight to her night, she did see something strange. A shadow was cast in one of the rooms at the back of the theatre, the shape of the black pony. The rounded balls on the back and top of his head were an unmistakable marking. Luna wanted to see this The Marionetter and meet the mind responsible for that first performance. She could no longer be patient now.

"Sir, I want you to go about your patrol without me tonight."

"Highness!" He bowed and took flight without question. Tonight was not a busy one for Luna, a nightmare did not require as much intervention as ponies believed. Only when the pony was alarmingly terrified was it necessary to intervene. Tonight was a quiet one, so she would try to see him, if it was him.

Feeling mischievous she glided silently down to where the window was on the third floor. A moth flew on her muzzle to cause a stir, she blew it gently away with some effort. She disliked glowing at night, especially around the insects of the night.

As she focused on the window, to her surprise the shadow was gone. It was doubtful, there was surely nopony with hearing that sharp. She floated to the window and unlocked it with her magic. This was very unbecoming for a princess but it was not the first time she had broken a silly rule since her return. She leaned her head into the room, there was nothing to be seen, but it was a sight.

Feeling curiosities fatal pull she stepped in. The room was strangely bland; a single modest mirror atop a desk; a large two seater couch that had a tan blanket draped over it; a single tall seater in kind; a newspaper pile about three hoofs high in the corner, all turned to the puzzle pages that had been solved neatly; there was a screen for changing behind that seemed rather odd for a pony considering the design was otherwise; there was a stand with the costume draped over. Luna went closer to examine it. The material was very smooth to the touch, lightweight and carried a sheen. Luna did not think it proper, but she continued her searching of the room. There was a bathroom attaching to the main room, steam still leaving from it. He had just been here.

She saw the two wands he wielded neatly placed on the side behind a box. She picked up one and it began to glow a brilliant white. Luna knew this magic, these things seemed familiar somehow. They were not very long, only slightly wider than her hoofs breadth. She tapped the top of it, shouting and dropping it with fright as it burst to a staff. She covered her mouth looking wide eyed around and had to giggle at her slip. These sticks were amusing, it was best to leave them be.

As she looked around though as a movement caught her eye. The gentle pulsating of another blanket draped over something called attention. She had a suspicion and slowly cantered over to it. She held her muzzle close to the odd object as the large blanket atop it gently swayed. Listening in now it seemed more likely but...she stomped her hoof and the blanket jumped.

She giggled at this silly pony, "Are you hiding from me? The Marionetter." No answer came but she heard the trembling breath now, this poor stallion was petrified. Luna had to laugh, "Are you afraid of this princess? I would have thought your performance would teach you otherwise." She noticed as she said princess how the head seemed to bend lower under the cover. She was feeling oddly at ease with this pony. "Are you going to come out, or must I come in there? You know it is considered an insult to ignore a princess when she addresses you."

"Forgive me Princess Luna, I did not mean to disrespect." Finally he spoke, a modest voice for a stallion, nowhere near as deep as she had imagined, "I am afraid I am not decent to present myself to your Highness."

"Then perhaps I should come back another time. Farewell." She trotted in place softening her steps to silence, a finishing touch of closing the window with her magic. She eagerly watched the blanket.

"Your...Highnesses shadow does cast on me. I pray you will forgive my impertinence in seeing through your facade."

Luna giggled, "You are forgiven. Tell me, why dost thou hide from me truly?"

"I am not decent."

"Nonsense, your princess wants to see the one who so lovingly crafted the tale of my exile."

"Forgive me your Highness, I did not intend it to offend you. I take responsibility of the idea-"

"Not at all The Marionetter! I did so love its portrayal. Such tenderness, such emotion, such splendour. I wanted to meet the pony responsible."

"He graciously welcomes your praise Highness."

"I know you have seen me watch your show, why do you avoid me with your urgent business?" She leaned in close to the draped cover and whispered, "Is it a disorder of a lavatorial kind? I understand the matter of privacy in such matters."

"Thank you for your understanding Highness, I am sorry to so abruptly end your visit."

This was surprising. "Still you must attend the matter? Surely that is an illness. I know of a doctor that can help. It is late but she is a friendly one and can-"

"Your Highness need not pay me any attention. I beg of thee."

Luna's smile faded, "Is everything alright, The Marionetter?"

"All is well, thank you Princess Luna."

"Then why dost thou still hide? Would you deny me seeing the pony responsible for bringing such joy to my night time?"

He took a deep breath before sighing. Strangely the draping did not sway out with the breath as expected. "Your highness will be disappointed, I am no pony."

"Oh?" Luna felt a little embarrassed in her assumption, "Please forgive my presumption, I still wish to see thee not a pony. Do you dare to deny me? Your princess?"

Now his breath was trembling, "Highness you are a wise ruler. I ask you listen to me with an open mind." Luna was rather enjoying the nervous whatever it was. It was not appropriate for a princess to sit while present in the common order, however there was only one of them here. She playfully planted her flank on the floor, an irritated grunt coming from the whatever under the cover. "The path that you choose to travel now, will only bring disappointment."

She giggled, "Why would that be so? The Marionetter."

"I tend to inspire adverse reactions in those I meet."

"As do I. I see no issue here."

"It is bad for business if the populace knows I am not a pony."

"Yet you look like one. You do not seem to hide yourself on the stage. Your princess does promise to hold the secret to her."

"You will be upset, I do not wish to upset a beautiful princess."

"Such playful banter that you use. I cannot be disappointed." She adjusted her seating and smiled, "I await your reveal, The Marionetter."

"Could I beg a favour?"

"First you must come out from there."

"Please do not banish me."

Luna was stunned, "I...how could you imagine me...are you a fugitive? Hast thou committed a crime of ill will against my ponies?"

"My only crime is being here and being different."

"Tis two not one make your princess sad, I do not see such things. Have my little ponies committed a crime against you?"

"Not me your Highness. So you will not?"

"Of course not, The Marionetter."

"Your highness was warned. No matter the reaction, please know that I understand."

Luna had seen many creatures in her time, this would be no different. The figure under the blanket rose up. She watched as the height continued to increase. Now it was level with hers as she held herself high. Before she could speak she was startled as an oddly bending leg emerged from under the covering. Then another and the whatever rose more, reaching a height to nearly tower over her. She was not very nervous, but it was unexpected. The thin form confirmed it, the whatever stood on two legs. "Does your Highness still wish to proceed?"

Luna's smile had faded, "She does."

An arm came out from under the covering to firmly grasp the blanket, halting as though expecting her to say something. The digits were familiar, more rounded at the ends and clearly wearing a glove. It looked strange to see five rounded fingers instead of the four. The arms and wrists were draped with a long sleeved top, covering them completely.

He took a deep breath and pulled the cover off to let it glide neatly to the floor. Luna stepped back in shock at the sight, but more to take in what she was seeing. The head was not a head but a mask, from this distance the difference was now obvious. The unblinking eyes she thought had been looking at her were artfully crafted. Made of a smooth glass and underlying porcelain with grey irises and a splendid sheen, they looked every part real eyes. The face was perfect to every detail; the light fur coat, the indentations of nostrils, the slight curve where the mouth would be. The legs and arms were oddly straight, no bends were visible as they stood at attention to her. The body was large, standing hooves above her.

She had not seen a creature like this one before, but it was not odd enough to frighten her. There had been many stranger beasts after all. She saw it then in the mask, two deceitful holes on either side, behind them the true eyes were looking on her. She could not see them, but she could feel them. The whatever shifted in its place, Luna giggled seeing the funny long paws it had at the end of the legs, they wore the strangest shoes.

"Still you hide from your princess?" she chuckled, "I see no problems here, The Marionetter."

"Your Highness is too kind," he bowed to her, the legs remained oddly straight as he did so. Luna had to admit this was a pleasant surprise to her patience's end.

"Would you remove that mask?"

"I must refuse Highness, I made that mistake once before. I do not intend to offend but I ask your understanding."

Luna did not want to upset him. From the tone, he was firm on this standing. "Very well...and you are a what exactly?"

"I am a humble performer, relieved he has not upset his princess."

"Very well," she repeated, extending her hoof to it, "Congratulations on an inspiring portrayal and thank you for telling it so kindly."

He stood up again and slowly extended his odd hand to hers, "It is my honour to know you enjoyed it, Princess Luna."

It felt odd as the fingers wrapped around the hoof, warm yet comfortable and very tender. A firm grip. As she pulled away the heat lingered strangely. "Might I inquire as to how you deciphered the events? I believe my sister never archived them."

"It was purely fabricated Highness."

"Then the coincidence is remarkable."

"Was the story accurate?" he said surprised, "I dreamt it, I had no idea that was...your Highness toys with me surely."

"I do not, it is a remarkable coincidence. Tis the truth then you dreamed it, odd. I have certainly never been in your dreams."

"I do not dream often Princess."

"Everypony dreams, even if they cannot remember."

"Maybe then."

"What manner of creature do you go by? I have never seen something like you in Equestria," Luna whispered to it now, smiling sheepishly, "I can hold your secret." She shuddered as he lowered himself closer to whisper to her though the mask. It was clear, as though he was not wearing it at all. "What an odd name you all go by. Where do you hail from?"

"Distant lands of another world, brought here to apprentice under my mentor who is no longer with me I am sad to say."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"You need not be, he lived a long and happy life. I learned much from him, including the art of wielding the Marionette Sticks." Luna looked to the staff she had stumbled upon. "He always told me my nimble fingers would make me a talented performer. He had high hopes."

Luna felt more solemn now, "I should think he would be proud."

"Enough of this depressing nonsense," he waved his hand, "What more would your Highness like to know."

Luna smiled, she liked him; very abrasive, painfully awkward, socially shy. He was not unlike herself. It was clear by the tensed hands that he was still petrified. Perhaps it was time to leave. "When is your next performance?"

"Same time tomorrow Highness."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." She chose to bow her head slightly to repay the gesture. "And you shall not hide from me."

He was silent to the order. "Does your Highness have any special requests?"

Luna stood up, let the window open and stepped to the edge, "I have but one...never stop." He only bowed to answer. She smiled and took off, to leave him in peace.

She wanted to know much more about this odd thing. Tonight had only proven the curiosity was justified. It was time to be patient once more though, until tomorrow. She had time after all, and tomorrow there was a new performance from The Marionetter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

**3**

Princess Luna fluttered once more through the window of the Marionetter, him standing from his single seater in greeting. Two weeks on after their first meeting she had become oddly interested with this performer, often visiting the theatre to see the latest show. The stories he and Melody told were always sad, but hopeful in the end. Most tales she had seen before, some in person, yet each time it was told with such respect to the characters and their plight she had to admire it.

Talking with him was always a pleasure. The second and third time she visited, he had tried to avoid her again but soon he gave up hiding and chose to welcome her. This week she had visited him almost every night. Her duties thankfully never interfered. She was happy to have something to do, something to relieve the monotony already sunk back into.

She wanted to express her feelings over tonights performance of the father and son. Such a sad story of a lone father raising his son to take the skills he learns forward in life. Upon his passing the father left the son a single gift; his workshop, all that he had. The son carried on in his father's memory to create beautiful works in tribute. It was a sad but happy story. Very few were left unaffected by the emotional performance and the sweet song of Melody.

After every show, she was offered to be escorted to see The Marionetter by the manager, but she declined of late. Her decision was from the noticing that over the past week, he had turned his furniture to face to the window she normally entered through. Now after a show he would always be there to welcome her. It was refreshing to speak with him, usually about his travels around the different kingdoms. He had covered a remarkable distance for one who preferred to hide.

"I enjoyed your performance today."

"Princess!" he clumsily stood to attention at her presence, wearing that mask.

"Still you hide from your princess," she sighed.

"I would if I could, but I-"

"Cant so I shan't... I know."

"Would you care to partake in some savouries I asked especially for you?" Luna saw the beautiful platter awaiting her, any other time and she would have gratefully devoured it. She shook her head smiling, her appetite was lacklustre at best today. Without a word he replaced the cover to keep them fresh. He placed his hands together and bowed slightly to her, "To what do I owe todays honour?"

"How could I not want to speak with you and discuss such a sad story today."

"I hope your Highness enjoyed it."

"Oh I love a sad story every now and then. I enjoyed your conclusion, very hopeful. Did you dream that one too?"

The way he said gripped Luna, "No." She dared not pry further.

"I did enjoy it very much, The Marionetter."

"Princess Luna, I ask you simply call me Marion for short."

"Will you then call me Luna?"

"Of course not! Such disrespect is unforgivable."

"And what if I...wanted you to?"

"I still could not." He gestured to the couch for her setting a cup of her favourite tea. Luna was still impressed he had learned in such a short time to prepare it the way she liked. The tea was an expensive brand though and she always felt guilty despite his protests.

"Oh you needn't."

"Nonsense, I insist, it even has the Fillyda Lemons..."

"You tease me Marion, making your...me feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't. I am happy to have been introduced to something new and luxurious. More so I am happy to have a connoisseur to sample the stock. Thanks to you the manager wants to introduce it to the beverage list."

Luna chuckled and came to sit before him, she tapped the couch and he joined her with a little coaxing, and a tug to his uniform. He never sat in her presence unless she forced it. It was charmingly annoying.

"And if I ordered you to call me Luna?"

He sighed, "Then I would have to oblige."

"Good. Marion I order you to call me Luna from now on."

"Could I at least say Miss Luna?"

"I am old but I do not wish to feel old. Luna or nothing Marion."

"Alright...Luna." She felt a little shaken hearing it from him, possibly because his own voice trembled as he said it. Such a nervous one.

"Your name is interesting, is it your birth name?"

"No. I do not remember it, I am but Marion now."

"Marion the Marionetter. That is a strange name to have. Am I mistaken or is that not a word in the modern language."

"It just came to me. The Marionette Sticks and all."

"Yes. Such riveting wands. Would you mind if I see how they work?"

"I would show you but they are drained now. Daily performances take their toll."

"Tis a shame. Someday then." There was a question Luna had wanted to ask him. it was for the way the vocalist acted when she spoke of him. It was with great reservation. After his initial tolerant greeting to her, Luna could not understand why. "Marion...are you and the singer Melody friends?"

He laughed at her question, to her surprise. "Highness, that battle axe would barely speak to me when I first came here! Nowadays, months down the line, I might get a 'good evening'! Still she has a voice that could melt the cold itself. She's actually a very nice pony to the others, not so much to myself but it is understandable."

"Why?"

"I am a private person Mi-Luna. I enjoy the peace and solace. This on the other hand," he tapped the mask, "does little for my social life, as you might imagine. She takes issue with the effigy and considers it an insult that I will not show myself, says I am not to be trusted."

"Then why not take it off? You do not seem to like it."

"You really are trying to take it off aren't you."

"Why not at all my friend." She sipped from her cup trying to avoid looking mischievous, and failing. A thought occurred to her as she lowered it to rest on the table, "Friend..."

They looked to each other in surprise at saying it together. She snickered and they released a laugh at the coincidence. That warm laugh of his was always a pleasure to hear.

"That was weird!"

"Well...?"

"Well what your Highness-I mean Luna sorry."

She giggled, "Are we friends?"

He seemed stunned by the question, "I...don't know. Are we?"

"Well I would like it if we were. I do so love making new friends."

"Then I guess we are. Huh."

"What is it?"

"Nothing Luna."

"Come now my friend."

"Oh it's nothing, a thought about having a new friend."

"Am I not to your high standards?"

"Luna you are most certainly to my standards, you have a heartbeat and that is enough."

"Oh stop," she giggled while playfully nudging him. He chuckled and yawned, the sound louder within the mask.

"I apologise, you need to sleep I suppose and I have been keeping you."

"I do not normally sleep until morning."

"You sleep in the day?"

"Indeed. I find at night I am more creative, it is when I do my best work."

"You flatter me Marion."

"And you honour me Luna. I am old enough to know when I perform my best work."

Luna was happy he had said this, the extent of his diverse travels merited this question, "While on the subject...how old are you?"

"I will be two hundred and fourteen next season, I promised him I would never stop counting birthdays, time moves in a very similar way here."

"How old would you normally grow?"

"If we are lucky, one hundred normally."

"So you do not age?!" she excitedly asked.

"I am cursed to not do so it would seem. There is no need to hide this from you my friend."

As Luna regarded the remarkable information, there was something that came to plague her thoughts, "Why have we never heard of you? Why has my sister never heard of you?"

"I ask not fame or glory, I ask to be in peace and spread what little joy I can."

"Marion...something has vexed me awhile, would you answer honestly? For me?"

"But of course Luna."

"Do you hide from me because you are scarred?"

"Oh no, that is not the reason at all."

"Then what is? I want to know the story behind this, The Marionetter."

"It is depressing to hear princess, depressing to tell. I dare not speak of it."

"Then show me."

"Highness?"

"If a pony concentrates on their memory I can see it play out. One of the benefits of being able to see into dreams."

"Are you sure you want to know, it is very depressing. I mean this mask is not a choice, more a...refuge."

"Or is this another story."

"The worst kind." He stared out to the back wall, a simple tan colour to blend with the draping around.

"You do not hide the truth then?"

"Why would I? I see no reason to. This truth though...perhaps you would be wiser to avoid it."

"Should it be as depressing as you say, I will seek comfort in my friend."

"I cannot show but I can tell." He took a deep breath as she adjusted her seating to lean back on the tall seater, having to pull him back with a giggle. "The town I was in no longer exists, my mentor had groomed me to be ready in total secret. He chose me for my power and the fact that I could leave my old life behind. Apparently I was a natural. I had only been in Equestria for a few months, that night was my debut. The owner of a tavern we met agreed to allow us to perform. She sung the accompanyment the piece, she was not unlike Melody actually. Needless to say I did not wear a mask back then...it did not go well. I was forced to leave the stage by the patrons of the tavern, they were offended by my appearance. They said they lost their appetites."

"That is horrible!"

"We are not done yet, do you wish me to continue?"

Luna reached out and took his hand, "I do."

He took a deep breath and squeezed her hoof, looking down to leave those unblinking eyes staring at her. She could see the difficulty he was having. His voice began to tremble. "The owner was upset that I did not get the cheers she had hoped. My mentor shouted on about cretins and philistines but eventually he was silenced by a single young colt who knocked on the back door. He enjoyed what he had seen. He and his few friends wanted to see the conclusion of the knight fighting the dragon. They were weary of me at first but I performed it for them in the alley, and they loved it. The owner, she saw my crushed spirit that night and provided much comfort to me. She and my mentor were the only ones who did not fear the way I looked."

"I have read of those dark days in Equestrian history."

"That night I was so broken Luna, I wanted to sleep and never wake up again. Then she came to me, held onto me the entire night and took my pain for her own. Such love in her heart, a kind soul."

Luna could barely contain her urge to do as this mare had done. Having to rub her hind legs together in the urge to gain an outlet. He seemed to sense her turmoil and the shorter of the fingers on the end began to stroke her hoof as the head leaned back. Even now the neck was artfully covered.

"She let me perform again, speaking out to the crowd to let them see the show before passing judgement. I wanted to wear a mask but she refused to let me hide. She would not let me hide. Little did we know a rival tavern hired a few ponies to provoke the others into a protest. It was an ideal moment to eliminate competition. The argument was against letting something like me take the work away from other deserving performers. It ended very...badly."

"You need not go into the details Marion if you do not wish it."

"Do you wish me to continue?" Luna nodded, "The tavern was burned down by ponies that hated me, she lost everything she had Luna. All her families work, all her memories. All because she insisted I step back on that wretched stage."

"Memories are in are hearts and minds Marion. We can never lose those."

"From what I understand about mares in Equestria, she was rather beautiful. She lost everything for me Luna." The free hand tightened into a fist and she could hear him sniff under that mask. No longer could she contain herself, pulling close to lean on him and press her forehead to the cheek of the mask. Sometimes her horn was a nuisance.

"You may stop now my friend. I need not hear the rest."

"Would you...listen to it though? I have never told the true story to another before. It is strange but you know of suffering Luna. I do not want to upset you but it feels-"

"I will Marion, please go on. Your friend is here for you."

"I have never spoken of it fully. It feels so liberating." He took a deep breath, Luna holding his hand between her fore hooves and gently squeezing. "In the fire I tried to save the crystal glass her father had left her, they were beautiful and a prized heirloom. My efforts were futile and I nearly lost my life. She pulled me from the building, so strong. The smoke and glass residue in the air took her singing voice, the fire took her beauty."

Luna looked at the mask now, it seemed to be full of something; pain came to mind. She remained silent to let him speak on. "I hated it, I wanted to tear them apart. She stopped me before I could start. I don't know what ponies see in beauty Luna...but standing between me and the ones responsible for her suffering, protecting them, her face and body laden with those terrible burns that pained her, I have never witnessed such beauty in all my life."

"She sounds amazing."

"My size makes me strong here Luna. I could have literally torn them to pieces and made them pay for hurting her. She stopped me though. My mentor had to explain she stopped me to save me, not those cretins. I wanted to hold her that night but her sisters would not let me, they hated me for bringing that on them."

"You did not insist?"

"I agreed with them." That response was one she could not imagine how to answer. It was a relief when he continued, "I was made to leave the town the next day by the mayor for quote, civil disturbances, unquote. My mentor never left my side, saying he and I were doomed to share each others fate." He sniffed, "I never saw her again. I could only leave that crystal glass and my mentors compensation on those steps. Never saw her again. I wish I knew what happened Luna. I want to know she lived a happy life despite my being there. I can never know though."

"Come here Marion," she whispered pulling his large head down to her. He was resistant but she held strong and he crumbled to allow himself to lean on her. "Do you know her name?"

"Her name was Amici Multa."

"Amici Multa," Luna repeated holding onto that name as tightly as she did him. "You poor thing," as she said it she felt her tears building, she tried to hold them back and be strong for him.

"Do you wish me to go on?"

"There is more?" she asked horrified. He nodded slightly, Luna did not want him to, but she knew he needed to, "Please go on my friend."

"A month later my mentor passed." Luna could not stand it and her resistance fell with her tears on the mask she cradled, "It turns out he was very sick, an ailment of the body they had not yet learned how to treat. The teachings to me was his way of living on through me. No family, no children, never told of his real name. He just went to sleep one night under the stars with me. Told me so many stories that evening, told me so much about his own troubles and how he had to overcome them. Turns out the ponies in those days did not take kindly to stallions who preferred the company of other stallions. The last thing he told me before he fell asleep was that true greatness comes from suffering, and that he was honoured to be my mentor."

Luna shut her eyes tight trying to hold back the sob, this story was too sad to think about. Marion suddenly rose out of her cradling and she felt his arms hold her to his warm body. He was a large creature.

"S...Sorry..."

"I warned you it was depressing. Thank you for listening, for trying to take that from me Luna. It feels so good to talk about it. I had to soften up some of the detail for Melody but you...you are familiar with suffering."

With a sniff she forced herself to speak, "I am here for my friend."

"It's alright Luna. It is done now. I survived, I found more friends eventually. Remarkably I am here now with the princess of the kingdom, and a truly wonderful friend."

"It is too sad that ponies lived like that."

"Some still do. They are the strongest beings I can imagine to carry their head high every day. Such beauty and a testament to the spirit itself. They are never truly gone as long as we remember them. Their actions will always remain. Now I have told an immortal their tale, they shall live forever!" Luna smiled but she could not stop herself from crying. It was unbecoming for a princess to cry, she hated failing to bear his pain. To have him here though, holding her. She was frightened how comforting it felt. "I understand sometimes mares need to cry, thank you for helping me Luna. Please feel free to cry, I will hold your secret right?" She nodded and pressed into him, closing her eyes to let herself be lost within. It felt good for somepony to hold her like this, firm and tender. This horn was a nuisance sometimes.

She had to laugh to herself thinking how he had to comfort her now. "That was when I chose to remain an enigma to the world. I have visited many Kingdoms, seen much, learned much. The world has changed a great deal in comparison to those days. I am happy I was able to see it, and that I was able to spread a little happiness along the way with his Marionette Sticks. Now though I choose to stay here for my friend Miss Melody, I rarely dare leave the room I am so comfortable."

"Then how do you fetch food, learn of things, explore the world?"

"Right now? Melody." Luna felt him smile saying her name, the tone seemed to be uplifted with a fondness. "She may dislike me but she respects me. You see there was a much more famous mare who had seen my performance. She wanted to recruit me, it would have meant more money, more fame and more respect. I had to let her down gently though, she respected my decision and left me her card if I ever reconsidered. I never will."

"Hear it from the words of a mare who knows, never is a long time. Why did you turn her down?"

"Two reasons," leaning back he raised a single finger from the free hand to point at nothing above them, "Number one, I was always taught an artist must suffer to produce truly great works, even if they are never recognised in their time. They will be great if they have suffered for it."

"Your mentor sounded very wise."

"He is." The second finger raised, "Number two is my battle axe of a Melody."

"I do not understand."

"She is the one who saw me performing little shows on a street corner from behind a rough curtain. She liked my talents and asked if I could do it bigger. I told her yes and she fought everypony here to give me the chance to perform. So I did and here we are. We are distant with each other, but I will never leave her service until she no longer has need of me." He sighed. "She has the sweetest voice and the sharpest tongue," he laughed. "She looks after me, saves me the trouble of having to sneak around the city."

Luna looked to the floor, "You sound fond of her. You two are...close?"

"She made it very clear to me her kindness was to better herself. She tries to hide it but she doesn't hate me, and that's a start. I cannot be close to anypony your Highness. It is not kind to subject them to my condition, the scorn they would face, the torment. No. If I care for any of them, I will leave them alone."

"So a self imposed banishment?"

"Basically...yes."

"Well I don't hate you, I'm grateful we met. I think you should try to take off that mask. It must smell terrible under there."

"It does not. Nice try."

"I do not know what you mean," she giggled winking at him. It was sad she couldn't see him smile, "So you have been here how long?"

"In this theatre I have lived for a few months. Before that I was happy lurking in abandoned homes."

"It sounds like you have been alone a long time."

"I hope you will forgive me for saying this Luna, but I do not choose to regret what I cannot change. Besides, The latest chapter in my adventure is by far one of the best."

"Oh? What chapter is this then?" Her tears had stopped and she felt him dry her cheeks with a tissue, very gentle and delicate in the motion.

"A princess steals away the night with an enigma. She is persistent and after a few meetings she befriends him, breaking through the tough hide and daring to ease the burdens he carries. She now seeks to comfort his pain, and does a wonderful job. He does not know why he trusts her, but he does trust in her history. She is able to understand what it is to be regarded as a monster."

"Thank you Marion...for trusting me enough to share that."

"Thank you Luna." He motioned to rise and seeing the time she was forced to stand herself. He stretched with a crack or two and put his jacket back on. "Time for the next performance."

"You will understand of course that I must attend to my own duties."

"Why would you see the same show twice? The first time holds the fondest memory after all. I am honoured you choose to see any of them." he bowed to her.

"Thank you for your efforts. Good night to you, The Marionetter."

"And a good night to you Princess Luna. Until the next time."

She took flight once more to her night and her duty. This meeting had been a special one, she had never expected it to go that far. It was exciting that he may live a long time, that he was a tortured soul in need of her comforting. There were other ponies like him, but they had not suffered so alone as he had. She wanted to stay longer and for the first time, she wished she could impart her duties so she could stay but one night with her friend; The Marionetter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sticks

**4**

Today Princess Luna was a little distressed after her meeting with The Marionetter, turning the events over in her mind to understand what had happened. Only last week he had poured his heart out to her, today he was cold after she tried to wield one of his Marionette Sticks. She had flown in as always, sharing a savoury with him over the discussion of his latest story; the tale of a lone fishercolt who never left the sea. After she learned of the remarkable griffon he had been inspired by, she had inquired into the nature of his Marionette Sticks again. He was as evasive as always, but she decided to be playful and taunt him with one.

A spark had unintentionally flown out and he had blocked the embers with his hand. The ember left a large hole in the glove and sleeve as the spark ate them away, it was the first time she had seen under the clothing he wore. There was hardly any fur on the forearm, a distinct scar and a pale texture. She did not mean to appear shocked. She had thought he had been badly burned but on further inquiry was asked to cut their meeting short for tonight, with him abruptly taking the Stick from her.

She was shown the door leading to the backstage and the anxious manager, now eager to please her. Luna did not feel like eating at the moment. This abrupt anger she had caused him was a stain on their perfect set of encounters. She had never seen that side of him, to be so bold as to make her leave. He had done it in such a subtle way though, never once did he disrespect her, but he had stopped calling her Luna then. It was now back to the usual princess, highness nonsense she hated.

As she went to the exit she noticed the singer, Melody was preparing herself in front of a tiny makeup mirror balanced on a stool. Sometimes Luna forgot how mediocre this place was. She suddenly had an idea, the ears perking up at the thought. "I wish to speak with your vocalist alone if you please."

"But of course Princess."

The backstage was deserted aside her and Melody. Sadly the band, Melody and Marion were the only performers in this theatre. It must have been a great pressure to keep their nights entertaining to the Canterlot ponies.

Melody was not the type who's looks would charm her way into fame. She had that raw, sophisticate appeal that said she was beautiful but one would have to know her to see it. With her pronounced muzzle, strong cheeks, golden hair and amber body, she held that red dress beautifully. Her full figure and strong body was reminiscent, and fitting, of the description of 'battle axe' that Marion often gave her. Luna had tried to visit her dreams, a particular one with Marion causing much embarrassment and burning cheeks. She approached the mare, oblivious to the princess in her enrapture of reciting scales and readying for the next performance.

She took a deep breath "How art thou Melody?"

The mare spun around, "Oh my gosh, PRINCESS LUNA!" She sang. The nervous mare, nearly falling over, spun about and bowed to the point where her muzzle nearly touched the ground. Luna always found it difficult not to laugh as she did it.

"You may...rise. I have need of your knowledge over your colleague."

"Colleague? Oh you mean Lead Foot! How can I help?"

"No my dear, I meant your rather mysterious colleague."

"Oh! Brass Tacks?" Luna watched the nervous mare shifting awkwardly for a moment.

"Melody...must we play this game? I do so love games, but now is not the time please. I need know more of his attachment to the wrappings he wears. I wish to thank you for taking in my friend Marion from the streets and fighting for him to perform here."

The mare rose up looking surprised, "Is that what he told you?"

"It is the truth?"

"Umm..." she began tapping her hoof with a nervous smile.

"Melody..."

"Princess, he would be so angry if I said anything."

Luna leaned in to whisper to her, a naughty idea in mind to get the truth, "Does he...hurt you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, keep you voice low in case he hears. Does he hurt you? You are a type of possession to him?" Luna liked watching the mares eyes grow wider with each word, "If he has hurt you, I will see to it he-"

"NO! I mean...umm...he would never hurt me."

"Speak the truth to thine Princess, I shall hold it to me."

"He called you his friend Princess?"

"As true this is as the moon is in my night."

"Princess Luna I am unable to say anything personal about him."

"Something is different in him lately, he seems to grow weary of me."

"Oh that's just Marion. He will grow out of it in a day or two."

"He seemed very worried when I tried to examine his sticks. He has apparently lied to me as well about your knowing him casually. You do after all know of his habits. Are you and he...one?" Luna had to look away from the mares eyes.

"Eew no! Marion?! I mean he's nice and all but I'm a committed mare Princess."

Luna let her sadness carry her words,"Then at least his lies are but one fewer." Melody remained silent, "He lies to me about his Marionette Sticks. About the way you two met, his true name-"

"Princess. Please forgive my interruption but how has he lied?"

Luna looked to the mare, a concern clearly visible in her modest features. "Why would he hide truths from me. I would not hurt him, scorn him. He is a good friend and I do so enjoy picking his mind. Is he even as old as he claims? I feel...lost." Melody came closer to Luna to speak softly to her. There were no ponies around but there was still a need for discretion. Luna could see her worry, without any idea why.

"You know those sticks of his?"

"Indeed."

"They are not meant to be used for acts and smoke tricks. Princess please promise me you will listen to this carefully and not act rashly."

"You dare to presume your Princess shall act rashly!?" Luna was annoyed but it was irresistibly funny to watch the nervous mare wriggle. She could barely speak, Luna winked at her to try and reduce the fright.

"He...umm...saved me with them."

"Oh? The Marionetter is a hero then?"

"He would never accept being called it, but he is."

"Please tell your princess," Luna gestured to an upturned wooden basin large enough to accommodate them both, sitting down and waiting for Melody to join her. This story seemed too good to pass up. Melody was reluctant at first. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I was on my way here for my home on a late night. There were some colts trying to take my money..."

Luna raised her hoof letting her loudest voice echo forth, "Despicable! I shall have their heads! Show me the memory and I will hunt them down, I will see them pay for harming the-"

"He beat you to it." Luna was stunned and her hoof fell back down in unison with her ears.

"Then they are no longer..." Melody nodded and Luna's heart was gripped. The mare began to cry and she felt guilty for pushing her. "Show me what happened, feel the memory and I can see it. There is less pain then for you. I am sorry to push but I must see if he is a danger to ponies."

"Princess please, he is not. He is the sweetest soul. Please do not banish him."

Luna was stunned, he had asked the same of her when they first met. Now she understood his fear, "I promise you Melody I shall not. Princesses honour." She winked for emphasis. Melody smiled and dried her tears, the battle axe was not as sharp as Luna had imagined.

"Alright Princess Luna. For Marion."

Concentrating Luna let her horn release the darkened mist around the pony, the scene unfolded before her. She was in the eyes of Melody now, able to see and feel every detail that was happening. She was frightened, cornered in an alley with what seemed to be seven shadows around her. She cursed herself for not reading the pegasus forecast today, and for not realising they needed a shower to clean the streets from the dust that had collected. She hated being that forgetful.

There was a heavy rain that night, it fell cold on her, merciless in its stinging ice. Warm water was on Melody's face from the tears. She was begging the shadows to stop. "Don't do this guys, please leave me alone." They did not answer. Only two chuckled as they closed in. One did not come closer as the other four pushed her to a back wall. She could see the hunger in their eyes, it was a bad time to be in heat.

Two grabbed her forelegs and forced them to bend, lowering her front. She was unable to scream, she could barely breathe with the terror. That terror numbed her then as the seventh shadow grew larger, nearly twice as large as the colts encircled. It held two arms above them with a series of small sparks of white light at the end of each. The sparks drifted down to the colts and she felt the grip on her release.

She looked up to them, unable to understand at first. They were trying to call out through their closed mouths, a chorus of muffled screaming. The more prevalent statement; 'I can't move' was called out amongst them. A deep rumble spoke out to her now, she covered her head with her hooves in fear at this phantom.

"Miss...I am sorry I could not act earlier. I had to be sure."

"H...h...he..." she could not breathe.

"Run away and leave this place, they will no longer be a problem." The eyes in the colts darted about trying to see the figure, their muffled screams growing as they sputtered about with saliva breaking through the nostrils in effort to break the bonds. She did not have the strength to move, only to look up. Above each colt seemed to be a series of very thin white lines, reaching into and around their bodies. "They apologise to the pretty lady." On cue the arms raised and the colts bowed. This was horrifying to watch, to hear their bodies strain under the force.

"Thank..." As it turned away she squeaked with the shock, the large eyes of a black pony coming into view, unblinking. The colts clumsily followed after it. She felt the terror subside as they were lined up against the adjacent wall of the alley. From the glow of the sticks of the phantom, she could see their faces; their rapid breathing and those horrified expressions matching her own. She wanted to gallop away, but the phantoms voice spoke out clearly to hold her there.

"I could have forgiven the insult had you not taken a life only days ago. You are all very sick to be that cruel. I only regret not doing this sooner. I waste my words because I believe your spirits will carry them on. Do you see my hands?"

Melody looked to them, outstretched high above it. They seemed to pulsate rhythmically to an unheard beat. The colts began to scream through their sealed mouths at the sight. She recognised the rhythm then, a heartbeat.

"Remember this in your very soul; act wicked and I shall find you in your next form. I swear it. Ut inveniam salutem animarum vestrarum." The hands stopped pulsating for a brief moment, then clenched around the sticks. The muffled screams fell silent.

Melody could not look away, Luna had to see the rest. This was the one who had silenced the murders in the residential theatre district. She had found him and now knew what he had done. She had to know how he had moved them on his own. The answer nearly made her lose the contents that was her dinner. The bodies, while lifeless, did not drop. They remained standing, wide eyed and limp. With a flick of the wrist they marched out the alley and to the place where they were found. The phantom did not follow them on their canter.

Melody could not move. She was terrified. A long time passed with it remaining in the alley next to her. Those horrible unblinking eyes of the phantom watched on as the bodies neatly lay under that park tree, where a mother had been taken not a week ago. They down under it neatly and the glow from its arms ends faded. Pulling the sticks under the cloak it wore, it remained still.

It was terrifying to see this. Only the sounds of the cold rain prevalent as they hit the surface of the streets, an odd thundering to accompany it. She sneezed and felt the freezing air, seeing her breath now. No mist came from the form of the phantom as it turned to the new sound, the eyes never blinking. She wanted to run but as it stepped forward, her legs buckled and she failed to force out a scream through her sobbing. She collapsed and covered her head, a great warmth and darkness covering her. After some moments she dared to look up. The rain was no longer falling. The darkness became obvious as a sweet voice spoke to her. The cloak of the phantom was draped over, she could only make out the eyes in the darkness.

"Miss...I am sorry you had to see that. Please do not fear, you are the safest you have ever been with me. I will not hurt you." Still she could not move seeing the lifeless eyes on her. "Do you live close by?" She sneezed again. She wanted to say something but the shock was holding her back, her mind unable to form words on her lips in its flurry. "That does not sound good. How could you let yourself get caught like this? Do you not listen to they way the populace talks, this storm has been planned for nearly a month."

All she could do was whimper to reply, her body now shivering. She wanted to cry out as she felt the arms close on her, and the ground fall away from her hooves. "There is a place close by Miss. I cannot leave you out here in this condition." The body was unbelievably warm under the clothing. She released and let her head sag on the shoulder as the arms supported the body. He let the cloak comfortably drape over her head to leave her muzzle free, whispering sweetly to her, "You're alright little one, let's get you somewhere warm and safe." They went out into the night and Luna found the end to the memory as Melody passed out against him.

She opened her eyes to see the mare smiling at her, tears flowing freely with drooping ears. Luna reached out and pulled her in close, Melody's hooves holding her in kind. Both their hearts were still beating rapidly and took some moments to return to a rest.

"That was..."

"I know Princess...they had hurt ponies, they were going to hurt me. I promised to hold that secret but you are his friend. You deserve to know."

"I had wondered about the fate those cruel ponies met. A princess can only do so much, I wanted to find them and enact a swift justice for invading my night."

"Are you going to punish him? Please-"

"Hush now my little pony, I cannot. He acted with forethought and at great personal cost. As you said; he beat me to it. They had taken more than their share of lives. The one he must have witnessed was their last."

"He held me that night in an abandoned home, run down old place. Just sat there humming some sweet things and let me take my time to recover. He was so sweet Princess, I know what he did was wrong but I cannot hate him for doing it. If he hadn't-"

"You need not think on that. I understand his actions, I will not hold him to it. The nature of his power though is distressing."

"Princess, I will tell you something I have managed to learn about him; If his life is in danger he will not fight. If anypony else's is, he can be ruthless. He has no enemies, do you understand?" Luna pulled away and levitated a makeup tissue box to them, passing a piece to melody then taking one for herself.

"I...do. Does he wield that power often?"

"That was the only time I saw it Princess."

"If you two are this close, then why does he hide from you all?"

"He just wants to be left alone. He is always there for me though. If my day goes badly or I just need somepony to listen, he is there. Never tries anything. It just feels so safe to be near him you know?"

Luna's smile faded, "He sounds charming."

"Princess, do not worry. We cannot be intimate. I have a special somepony waiting for me back home. He is so innocent, I just love that about him."

"It is no interest of mine about your bedroom habits!"

"Sorry Princess, please forgive me. I felt the need to emphasise Marion's innocence."

Luna had to adjust her pout from the misunderstanding. "Yet he can take lives."

"He does not do it because he wants to. It hurts him to do that, it is what he said. You see he explained it to me. Those ponies he...well. He did that because they were beyond help. They had a desire to hurt others so he had to take them away. Make sure they could not hurt anypony else. In doing so the burdens of loss are passed on to him. Because he did not act sooner, the ponies that were hurt before became his responsibility to bear. He hates that."

Thinking about it now, Luna could understand his reaction to her playful mistake. "He is very...damaged. Isn't he?"

"Princess, would you mind if I asked you something a little personal."

"I believe we are passed that limitation after what we have shared."

"Has a pony ever fallen for another creature?"

"I have been back for a short time, but I have heard of a few griffons and ponies falling for each other. Wait! What are you-"

"I saw how sad you were when you thought he and I were...more than partners on the stage."

Luna began to blush, hating her ears for shooting up in betrayal. "Tis a lie! Thou art a liar! I could never-" Melody giggled, "What does amuse you so!? Hast thou found joy in your Princesses embarrassment!?"

"No Princess. I find it really cute."

"Cute! CUTE! Thou art...art..." Luna sighed at the sheepish grin of Melody, "We are so alike. I want to take that pain he carries away. Is this...wrong?"

"Forgive me Princess."

"What must I forg-" she stopped as Melody hugged her, squeezing and squeaking with a wide smile. Luna was glad they were alone at the moment, because her cheeks threatened to ignite they burned to such a degree. She did not fight it though.

"Can you make my friend happy Princess?" Luna was more stunned than she was moments ago, speech failing her. Melody pulled away and closed Luna's gaping mouth with a giggle, "He is so sweet when he wants to be. He just lights up after you visit him, tells me all you do is talk and that he loves it."

"Dost thou think he holds a flame for this princess?"

"He told me you always talk like that when you get nervous. He might, I like to think he does. I don't know. Why do you keep visiting him?"

"It is my...duty to see this unique...umm...creature, there may be more and..." she trailed off. The sceptical look of Melody was not accepting this, "I do not think he would want too. We are different and he has suffered much because of being so different."

"I heard that one too. Flank head is not so private about it, one of his best, untold stories." She sighed, "Luna, I just want him to be happy. I want my friend to stay the way he is after he sees you." Melody glanced to a hanging clock and stood up, "I must excuse myself, it is nearly time for my solo. I will say one more thing Princess; Ever since that first meeting, he has always waited for you at that window. Even on the nights you did not come." Melody winked and trotted off to the curtain, adjusting her eye liner as best she could.

This knowledge left Luna surprised, in the most pleasant way imaginable. He was different but not different. It was clear there was something in his mind, possibly hers. She had to make her mind up now, she wanted to know now. She was the princess of the night, unbound to time or pony. Her night was her one true, yet this strange Marionetter had shattered this. Truly it was not wise to involve herself with this odd one, and yet she wanted to. The only question now was if she should try to make The Marionetter...hers.


	5. Chapter 5: The Request

**5**

Tonight Princess Luna's mind was still in turmoil after the previous meeting with The Marionetter and his friend Melody. She had spent the past two days mulling over a weighty choice and tonight had decided to play out the evening to see where it went.

It was a strange comfort to carry the thoughts she did. In a time of weeks she had known him as no other. It was difficult to understand why he would allow himself to confide in her after all his time alone. It was a trust that carried her higher in knowing she alone held it.

Sleep had proven to be evasive in the last day with the single thought, one of how this Marion had fit into her life of late; sharing stories of sadness or joy over much spilled tea and savouries. It was a long time she had stared into nothing around her room, every waking moment almost dedicated to end the tide of voices. He was everything she wanted in a friend, all but a pony. While this did not concern her, there was concern over what he did look like underneath to provoke such persecution. There were too many images for her to decide on it, she had seen many nightmares after all. For now the pony mask was the only face that she could place to his name.

The meeting with Melody had shown her there were some inner workings she was not aware of for this being. There was a certainty in her mind that tonight she would know of him with her gift. To stifle these thoughts, she needed only to concentrate on the task ahead; to make peace with him and settle the matter.

In her night now she had failed muster the courage to see the latest performance. It was more comfortable to wait a while on a rooftop to peek in his room, the window shut and the curtains drawn. It weighed heavy on her heart to see that.

The insects around her did provide a welcome distraction, landing on all places from hoof to ear to distance her mind. She read the article again in the old newspaper she had, a peace offering for her friend. She knew it would make him smile, even if she could not see it. She had wanted to go into his dreams and speak with him, but she had discovered the horrible truth that he did not dream. True as he said, every time she attempted it there was only an engulfing darkness. She would have to be there herself. If that window remained closed however, it would be one more night to wait, and she could wait.

The excited discussion of two ponies leaving the theatre drew her attention. From their gestures and onomatopoeia, it was obvious another performance had gone well. A movement in the corner of her eye caught attention. Her heart fluttered as the curtains drew open to reveal her Marion. He had not noticed her, so she held still to watch him. He took out the platter he always had for her, freshly laying it with the savouries that Melody brought him.

A few moments passed by with him straightening up the room with tiny details. Then an outburst from Melody forced him back. Luna was shocked as the once gentle voice began tearing at him. She could not make out the words but the sound was most amusing, managing to leave her sniggering at the thought of him being put in his place by such a deceptively strong mare.

Melody came into view at the window again, turning sharply back around and holding her forelegs out for him. Eventually, after much coaxing and glaring, he approached and kneeled to hug her. They patted each other's backs and released. She gripped the mask now, said something to him, hit the thing sharply on the top and trotted out smiling to herself. Luna had great difficulty holding laughter in as she saw him stand up and turn adjust the mask. He then settled down to the single seater facing out the now open window.

Luna's good humour faded quickly with the daunting task of what was to come. On one hoof it could end very badly, on the other hoof it could start beautifully. In her experience the only way to truly find out was to spread her wings, push off and glide to him. He saw her approach and stood at attention to receive. She waited at the windows edge and quietly took a deep breath, the strength to enter the room was not there.

"Marion?" she quietly called to him.

"Come in Princess." Still the name she hated him to say. She eased herself over.

"I am sorry I offended thee the other night..." He did not answer. "Marion?"

"You know Melody gave me a good talking to. My battle axe of a Melody."

"She spoke of our discussion yesterday?"

"She told me you had something you wanted to discuss with me. She added I should bow at your hooves and beg your forgiveness for my quote, flank headedness, unquote. You did not offend me Princess. Truth be told I was worried the spark would hurt you. Truth be told no pony or otherwise has seen my form under this wrapping in a very long time. You see it tells the truth of my life. It is the one thing I cannot hide."

"Tis alright. I understand you must hold some secrets to you. I wish of you to know I do not hold a single resentment for thee."

He gestured to the double seater then offered the plate and Tea as she sat down. She politely refused, far too nervous for anything. "My fears are away now...and you are still my friend?" She looked hopefully to him for his answer as he returned the tray to the table.

"We are still friends of course Princess."

"Luna please." He remained silent to her. "I ask you, not order you, to call me by my name and not my title The Marionetter."

"Luna, can I ask your thoughts on a riddle that vexes me so? I thought to benefit from your wisdom."

"You find me wise? I shall try."

He sat down and lay back in the single seater, placing his fingers together in contemplation. Luna always loved seeing the strange shapes neatly line up. She had the distinct feeling his eyes narrowed to match his tone. "Why does a ruler of a kingdom, a legend, with legions of friends, choose to waste her valuable time with some monster that does not have enough respect to take off his hat in her presence."

This question had come up many a time in her own mind. "Legions thou thinks?"

"Am I mistaken?"

"I have but good friends, few friends that I enjoy the company of. What thou sayest is true, I have many friends...but not so many I would quote, choose to waste my time with, unquote."

"Then why me?"

She held her hoof to her chest and giggled. "Doth thou seek a compliment? Surely tis a jest?!"

"Tis not an answer..."

"Nay, tis not. Thine kindness has intrigued me, thine stories entrapped me, thine story has drawn me to thee. We are alike, I enjoy the company of one to whom I can relate."

"Are we alike then? I do not remember having wings or a tail."

She chuckled with the simple remark, and he image. Returning to calm her chosen words could be spoken clearly. "You are kind but must face a darkness far too dangerous to remain free; you are a soul who finds trouble in adapting to the culture around you; you are feared because of the way you look and the monster others assume you are; you hide from a past that threatens to engulf you every day you wake. You and I are so much alike Marion." He remained silent in thought at her words, she took the paper bundle to him, savouring the gift she was about to give. "I have a peace offering for thee." He gently took it from her, handling it delicately seeing its age.

"An old newspaper?"

"I had my friend Twilight Sparkle do some searching for it."

"The new princess? I heard the coronation was wonderful."

"Indeed it was, she is most fascinated with your story. She was amazed at your results."

"Results?"

Luna squeezed herself in the single seater next to the large figure. He accommodated her by shifting but it was still a tight fit, as she wanted. "What do you see my Marion?"

He spoke nervously,"Griffons now...equals all over Equestria."

She leaned into him to let her cheek fall on his shoulder and tuck under the neck, her hoof on his chest. Each breath was loud and full to hear, each word carried clearly as that vibrating neck tickled the top of her head. The fact alone that he would let her hold to him as this should be evidence enough, that her stomach would have relief from this touch alone. "Read it to me would you."

"Alright," he sighed, "I dislike following news."

"Read it." She closed her eyes as her ears eased back for comfort.

"Today shall be marked in the calendar in Equestrian history as the day Griffons have gained equal status amongst all provinces in Equestria. While this is not new to the Canterlot kingdom and more central regions, it is an achievement of monumental proportions for the outlying townships that have been plagued with intolerance and hostilities over the conflict that ended eons ago. The final town charter forbidding Griffons from owning land, and other such severe restrictions, was redrafted and accepted almost unanimously. Founder of the Freedom Wings Organisation..." he trailed off. Luna giggled as he stared over the words. She could feel his heart beating faster as he read the name over and over again. As he spoke he sounded shocked, "...Luna...is this...?"

Luna nodded and smiled, "She became an activist for rights of other creatures. Do you know of the movement?"

"Everypony knows of the FWO but I couldn't imagine..."

"There are more articles from other papers you would surely enjoy. Many of them claim to have had an inspiration from a masked pony. Do you recognise those ponies?"

He flipped through the paper looking at the old photographs, "Some I do...by the moon and sun..." His hands began to shake, releasing the paper to fall into his lap.

Each pony there had been affected by him, those seemingly small acts he performed had influenced her kingdom, and others, in unthinkable ways. Protection agencies, charity organisations, new branches of law enforcement. In all kingdoms his small works could be seen.

His breathing shook as a hand pressed up on the neck of the mask, the head sagging down with a congested sniff and shaking body. Luna instinctively reached around and held him close to her, stroking the back of the mask to let him know she was there. He retained his poise, for a while. He pulled her in close and held tightly, letting his relief flow out freely. Luna did not say a word, instead joining him. She could feel the tears run on her coat, it was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced.

She held him for what seemed moments, amazingly half an hour had passed before he calmed once more. Breaking their embrace and handing Luna a box of tissues, he went to visit the bathroom in order to compose himself. Luna placed the fallen paper on the side table after drying her own eyes. She was amazed at the reaction, never in her wildest dreams dared she think he would be that happy. It only served to illustrate how tormented a soul he truly was. How so like her he was.

This Marion...should not exist in her thoughts as he did now. He should not hold her breath as he did, yet he did. Such a relief of his, was as she had felt upon waking up from the nightmare of banishment. It was his respect for her that was the most encouraging, what had drawn her to this quaint home time again to see him. She did not feel the tension of title as she spoke, the duty of presentation as she sat in his company. He was versed in the rules of etiquette, yet those rules were towards a lady, not a princess,

"I said are you alright Luna?"

"Oh!" she was startled, never having heard him approach, "I am fine. The question is; how are you?"

"Luna...I wish I had the words to tell you how you've made me feel just now. Thank you for your troubles my friend. I am indebted to you for your help." He reached to her and hugged her firmly again, she was now suspended off the ground with a crushing force squeezing her tenderly. "To have this gone... Thank you," he whispered.

Luna was not used to being handled in this manner, but she never wanted him to let go. He was the most damaged, yet tender, soul she had met. Not one time did he let the pressures of his existence compel him to harsh action. She was ashamed he had remained hidden for this long. With that ache in her quelled to feel his body against hers, his scent fill her air, her mind was made up.

"It is my happiness to help my Marionetter." He replaced her to the ground, to her disappointment. She looked to him now, even with the mask he never appeared better to her, "I know you have carried that for too long a time, you have been alone too long. I know you must be strong to have held on this far without ever knowing. You asked me why I waste my time with you, because it is not a waste."

"It gets hard sometimes, but the thought of my mentor keeps me going. If I failed to keep my promise to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he came back just to give me a good sorting out!" He gestured to the seat for Luna as he chuckled. To see his mask's stoicism in contrast to the happiness, was strange. She returned to the seat reluctantly, saddened he did not ask her to sit by him.

There was great hesitation in her now, for a doubt came of his own thoughts towards her. That mask made it impossible to truly tell where his eyes lingered, if the smile was genuine, if his relief was as heartfelt as hoped. There could be a manner to resolve the question, one that she learned in her initial time as as ruler; a tactful question.

"I want to speak of mares with you." She cursed her abruptness.

"What of them Luna?" He did not seem to see it, to her relief. "Surely you would be better versed in these matters? I prefer to avoid any and all company."

"Yet never have you been curious?"

"Not really, maybe...no. I say no."

"Do you regard us as so many have regarded you? Are we but hideous monsters to you? Embodiments of your torment."

"Yes." Luna was stunned, she forgot her breath, "and no." She felt him smile seeing her shock. "Each piece I can help Luna, makes every last burn, cut, curse, pain, worth it. I see the cruelty you are all capable of. You however...I know your cruelty comes from another place. I see nothing but the kindest heart in two centuries when I look on you. While I have met a hooffull of kind ponies in my time, you are the first who is not afraid, or weary, of my company."

"I should say the same of you. No being, including my sister, has truly been as welcoming, as at ease. It is strange you do not fear."

"I will share something with you Luna, you deserve to know. The only being I truly fear, is myself." There was a great lifting in her to know this of him. "This form I see sitting here, Nightmare Moon or otherwise, cannot deter from such a true friendship. It is one that refuses to leave me be and gives my breath more life to draw in each time."

The way he spoke to her now...this was not a friend. "Why are you trusting to me? Why not flee as you have before?"

"Times are different now. I also consider it very foolish to flee from you. If for the only reason that you are genuine in your company."

"The form of Nightmare does truly not terrify you?"

"No."

"What do you think about it then? The form of a mare?"

"You know it is funny when you think about beauty Luna. I learned a long time ago what true beauty is. For me there is pretty and beauty. Pretty is outside, beauty is inside."

"So how would you describe me?" she nervously teased.

"Persistent, nosy, sweet. Not beautiful though...more...radiant."

"Am I not beautiful?" she feigned sadness in a dramatic fashion to taunt him.

"I have just added a category prin-Luna sorry." She giggled at the slip, "I have added one because of you. There is now pretty, beautiful and," he pointed to her with a single finger, "radiant."

Luna felt a blush as she looked away. "You embarrass your friend."

"I mean every word. Your presence brings life to others when they know you, such a gift is...remarkable to witness. Luna it is truly my sincere pleasure to be your friend."

"Is this why you do not distance yourself then?"

"Why would I."

Luna could not help smiling. "Why wouldst thou indeed..."

These words...his sincerity. It made it difficult to understand him. While her mind was made up, it was unsure his was. Her legs felt weak as she stood and slowly approached him. Her breath was failing, her eyes unblinking, her ears fully poised, her heart racing. She was certain now this had to be done. Her head looked to his odd shoes as she came closer, eventually having to stop when she could not move forward anymore.

"Is everything alright Luna? You look a little ill." He leaned in closer to her.

Luna closed her eyes and took the deepest breath she had ever taken in her life. She trembled an exhale, opening her eyes and looking to the lifeless mask wrapping him so tightly. "It would appear thou hast something on thine muzzle."

"Oh?" He motioned to rise but she moved between the odd legs to block him, "Umm...please excuse me Luna, I had better attend to anything unsightly."

"The thing of which I speak is not unsightly at all, one would describe it as radiant." She held her breath and pressed her muzzle to the mask's, "Me."

They fell back with her hoof against his chest. She held herself there to him, him being completely stunned. He was not breathing, the light shining into the mask revealed his eyes through the holes. They were a darkened jade green, as wide in alarm as hers. There was no going back now.

She brushed her muzzle upwards against his mask's, letting her lips fall open to press into it. She wanted to tear it off and savour the contents, but could not force him. Finally exhaling she closed her eyes to surrender, letting herself taste the mask. It was strange for her, but the aim was to encourage him out of there. She gently exhaled again, this time forming a stifled moan as her ears dropped and wings unfolded.

He was still not moving under hoof, his hands were held out as though surrendering. She tried harder with another moan to beckon him, this time letting her body touch to his. Such a hardened body for a hardened heart; a heart within beating strong and fast. She gasped at the feel of his hands on her side, gently pressing in. They slid up the back and hooked around to pull her in closer. The single digits were ticklish in their tenderness. She allowed herself to gently release all strength and fully feel him under.

He did not seem as tall laying back on this large seater. The body was softening as his tension faded. To feel those large arms holding her to him. Nopony could do this, none she knew could hold her like this, massage her coat like this, bring her this much happiness with their touch alone.

She fought it, but had let it flow. A few shed tears had to come with the outpouring of her heart. He was not fighting her, not the way he held her. She gasped as the hands slid to her sides and pressed in, stroking with more strength to let her feel the tenderness in the muscles fade. The skills he had following each contour with ease was caring. She leaned past the muzzle to firmly press her cheek to the masks, stretching her neck to brush on it with another open mouthed moan. The wings now shuddered the call to him, the gentle breezing of her feathers passing her heated scent.

The hands stopped suddenly. His voice sounded strangely sad, "Luna..."

She kept her eyes closed and fell lower to press her lips to the shoulder briefly, this nuisance horn nearly piercing the back of the seater. "Please don't stop my Marionetter. I beg of thee...do not stop."

"Luna. I cannot do this. You deserve more than this monster." He was pulling himself upwards.

"No, please do not stop Marion. You do not have to remove your mask, we do not have to do anything but hold to each other, please. It has been so long since I last felt such a tender embrace. Please wouldst thou just hold me, even for one night." She was now seated on his upper legs, him supporting her sides with those warm hands. Her body was literally aching to hold him close again.

"Luna..." he sighed.

She could feel the tears in full force now, how quickly they had turned from ones of joy to such sadness. "My Marion, all I ask is your touch. I know it is not prudent, I know it is strange for both of us, but if you feel what I do you must have a truly hardened heart to spurn my simple request."

He could not answer, only silence. Each moment that passed gripped her painfully. She closed her eyes and pressed the muzzle to the top of his head, hoping he would act as she desired. Her heart sang as the mask turned to the side to rest a cheek to her belly. The arms slid around and he held her firmly, closer to him with those firm forearms fully cradling the body. She let her forelegs reach up and hold his head, a kiss to the top to show her gratitude. He inhaled a trembled breath and she felt the large body grow under her as his chest stretched.

"What of your duties?"

"I..." She hated him for being right, for pushing her away. The princess of the night had an obligation, but today was the closest she ever came to abandoning it. "Will you wait for me? Will you wait for first light and hold me in my sleep?"

"If you order me to then I must right?"

She chuckled, "No more orders Marion, you must say yes because you want to."

He hesitated a moment too long for her comfort, a squeeze around her. "I...want to."

Luna nearly cried hearing it. "You what?"

"I have been alone for such a long time Luna. I share what you feel, I want to have something warm to hold in my sleep. Having somepony here...willing to suffer that. Even for one night, I want you."

"Tis not suffering." It was all she could do to tear herself from him. She had to leave now or she would never have the strength to do so. "I shall see you at first light." Wiping her tears on a nearby cover, she turned from the window to see him bowing in half to her.

"I shall be awaiting you, Highness."

She spread her wings and had to throw herself out into the cold night. Every time the night became too cold, she would think of the morning, and what would come.


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

**6**

Princess Luna shot through the window of The Marionetter to crash land in his single seater. It was less than elegant, but it had made the point. She was simply too excited thinking about it; today he was going to keep his promise and hold her. As the sun rose in this morning she would bask in him for but one sleep. A sleep she hoped would preface an eternity of more.

His admittance to want to hold to her had released all reservation she had of him. His feelings for her were true, this was without doubt now. The only issue that plagued her future was his own admittance of those feelings. Today she wanted to show him the path to this. Strangely though, he had not been waiting for her in the chair. At the moment he was nowhere to be seen. Luna had this horrible feeling about the reason for this.

The room itself was still much of the same to her. All the odd shapes with their off white coloured coverings draped neatly around. Her platter was in its usual place, the tea had been freshly prepared, still steaming in the simple pot. She looked about thinking he might be hiding again, it would have been a wonderful preface to the day.

A crash drew her attention to the door as he stumbled through, with Melody pushing him along very abrasively. Luna found it exceedingly difficult not to laugh at this rather large creature being so intimidated by such a small mare.

"You are going to keep that promise or I will break out those glass eyes and stick them-HELLO PRINCESS LUNA!"

She sniggered, "Hello my friends, what's all this?"

"Deeper than a teacup here was trying to weasel out of his promise to you!"

Luna was very sad hearing this, her good humour falling away instantly. "Marion?"

"He was going on about some nonsense how you may have some serious feelings for him and that he is scared because he-" his arm wrapped around the back of her neck, hand clamping on her mouth. She could not break free of the grip, he held on to the point where her stomping on his paws failed to shift him.

Luna knew what Melody was about to say and she giggled seeing the odd pair, her sadness washing away knowing his feelings for her.

"I apologise for her Luna, she forgets that it is not her business." Melody rolled her eyes and reached for the lid of the savouries, a quick toss and a loud ring making him stumble back and release her. Melody was unusually spirited today, now Luna saw where the 'battle axe' came in.

"You should hear some of the questions this here fool has been asking! He's so nervous-hey! Put me down!" He had hoisted her up, carrying the struggling mare to the door. "Oh so you're just going to throw me out huh?! After all those weird things you kept asking you're just saying cheerio? Well fine! Luna! If he tries to run you got to trip him up! You understand?" Luna was in hysterics seeing the large Marion struggle, the sniggering into her hoof barely being held back.

He dropped her out the open door and made ready to close it on her, bending low to her scowling face. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah I'm finished! I'm finished forcing you to go be nice to her! You better worship the ground that there mare trots on because we all know you have no luck finding somepony willing to put up with your boring jibber jabber, or your ridiculous need to wear this thing," she hit the mask, a small ring echoing off. Melody's head poked out from behind Marion's stunned body. "Sorry Princess." She smiled sheepishly with a wink as he tried to recover. "Oh and one more thing!" She pulled him down from the collar of his dress jacket to her. "I better hear good things when us ladies catch up. You got that lover colt?!"

Luna could see him giggle, "Thank you, you battle axe."

Melody grabbed his head, nearly bringing him over in the simple hug. These creatures had poor balance as he nearly pivoted over. She gently spoke to him, smiling to Luna, "You look after her now." She released and trotted off mumbling something to herself about kicking that flank of his. The mangled Marionetter closed the door with a sigh and adjusted his collar.

"I am sorry about that Luna."

She had settled, wiping her eyes from the effort to hold back. "As you should be, you were trying to run from me? Dost thou not know I have flight?" She flared her wings open for emphasis, and a little to dazzle.

"I was not trying to run. Just had a little...ahem...concern."

"I have had some time to ponder tonight, I do not want to push you."

"I am told by some sources that I need it. I am actually very tired now, normally I do not wait until the dawn. Would you mind if I drew the curtains?" Luna used her magic to quickly shut the window and curtain, a cheeky grin cast to him. "Well that works." It became very silent around the room, the dawn shone though just enough to see the highlighted glimpses of the room. She found the dim light very inviting, the thick curtains bathing the place in a dull golden glow.

"So..."

"So..."

"...Where dost thou wish to lay?" He walked past her and pulled a large white covering away to expose a beautifully carved bed frame with patterned white and deep purple coverings. Seeing such remarkable colour in this humble room, Luna wondered what other treasures lay hidden around this place.

"Normally I do not bother sleeping here, I fall asleep on the wingback there." Luna thought about how Melody told her how he would wait every night. "I think this is fit for a Princess. If not perhaps we should then arrange a different day to-"

Luna flew over him and crashed to the bed, nestling in and rubbing her face to the silken sheets. He had excellent taste. She looked up to see him still standing there nervously, it was very cute. She let her hind legs fall limp and pushed herself up on her forelegs with a twist of the body and a flare of the wings. Despite her efforts to tease him, he only shook his head with her playful tap on the bed. She watched him gently step to the hanger, removing the jacket then coming to join her.

"Is there something wrong Luna?" Her concern was apparently showing.

"The garments thou dost wear, would it not be more comfortable to remove them?"

"I am fine thank you." He sat on the edge and removed his odd shoes, she was amazed at the bizarre paws as she leaned over the edge on her belly to peek. They were similar to his hands, but the digits were shorter and the body of it elongated. The claws were uselessly short, barely capable of their function it seemed. It looked funny, mostly because there was little hair on it, not the coat of fur she had hoped to snuggle. He leaned back with a sigh, she felt his tension of the nights work being released in it. Still he wore the gloves to her annoyance.

Reaching for one of them, she took it to her muzzle and gently bit the tip to pull them away as she held the wrist. He hesitated by clenching it to her anguish. She laughed softly to his fear, calling his name gently, "Marion..."

"Please no Luna."

"I thought we were friends. Is this but another one of your falsehoods?"

"...I do not-"

"If we are friends, then please trust your friend. What could these possibly hold to bring such fear?"

"The hoofleg hands Luna...do not-"

"I will not hear it Marion. I wish to at least feel an honest touch please." She remained laying on her belly as she waited for him to reply. It came in the form of him looking away, then allowing his fist to unclench. She resumed her pinch of the glove with her teeth, watching them slide down to expose the underneath.

By the stars he trembled. Such a fear was as frightening for her. All she could do to the half uncovered hand, was bring her lips for a quick press and massage it between her hooves. The trembling did quell as her frogs glided over and took the shape of the soft palm. It was concerning to see the many scratches and grazings he had. Those sticks did require some mastery after all.

She then slid the glove off entirely. The hand was odd, but not strange. Already she could see an old scar on the left one, running across the digits neatly. It had a digit too many, oddly rounded claws at the end that seemed useless, again hairless. What struck her attention was how warm they were, such a warmth to emanate into her muzzle as she pressed to it. "Radiant," she whispered. He seemed to exhale sharply with relief, the shoulders sagging a noticeable amount.

She shifted to the other side of him and repeated her gesture, this time taking the glove off in one clean glide. She had to repeat it, only then could she grant him the permission to grant himself that freedom. "Simply radiant. Such a warmth that does carry from thine heart."

She could hear the congestion as he spoke. "Thank you...Luna. I am sorry to be-"

"You have every right my friend. I understand your fear to expose that which causes others to fear you."

"You do. They are disgusted by it though, not afraid."

She softly chuckled once more. "I am not, you are not I hope. So there is no reason to fear."

"Why aren't you? The lack of hair is already off putting to most."

"Marion...all I hear is they are afraid, they fear, they disgust, they. I am here, I adore these. Thou hast a most unique hold, they are surely thine secret of such success."

He was silent for a while, she felt the grip tighten with a slight tremble. "Thank you...my friend."

"I want to feel you completely, please do not hide from me any more."

"Luna...I am so different, no feathers, no fur, no scales, nothing but skin. It has so much pain on it, you will be upset."

"How could I be upset with you? Shed then and let me feel you close, I shall." She tossed her crown to the side, kicked off her hoof wear and removed the chest plate with a flicker of magic. It was an odd sensation to be this exposed around another individual, oddly safe around him.

His shock was obvious with his caught breath. To remove her crown was to forsake its power, leaving her less capable of protecting herself should anything arise. He remained silent, replacing it atop her brow and facing away. He unfastened the top slowly, each moment he descended burning an anticipation in her. As the neck became visible she was not too worried to see the bare skin, he paused though.

"Marion?"

"Do you wish to proceed?"

Luna came in close and pushed herself up to hold on his hardened shoulders, feeling his firm back against her. He was fiercely trembling with each inhale. She felt guilty for forcing him. "You do not have to my Marionetter."

"I cannot do this, but you can."

"Marion?"

"You can choose. Luna the path you may choose to tread will bring you sadness."

"Then I shall seek comfort in my friend. Ready?" He nodded and bowed his head. She gently tugged with her teeth and let it roll right off his shoulders, arms and expose the flesh underneath. She could not contain herself at the sight and fell onto him, holding for all she was to this pain.

"Oh my poor Marion. Have you truly suffered so?" She pressed her cheek on the bare body, failing to retain her tears. The many years of The Marionetter had not been kind. It seemed his incredibly thin fur coat was natural, unable to truly hide the journey of his time.

He was heavily laden with healed markings of scarring, easy to decipher despite the dim light. Luna could instantly recognise the talon of a griffon, the bite of a dog, the scratches from sharp and blunt tools, old burn wounds from what she hoped with all her heart was an accident despite their precise placement. His body had endured much punishment, her heart nearly broke.

He gently turned around in her hold to raise a leg on the bedside. The front was as bad, if not worse because of a single marking; a brand burned over the heart with the symbol Luna recognised as the pony mark of the monster. That marking was painful for her to see. She loosened her grip to look up at the mask she hated, she hated not being able to see him and his sadness. His arm came around and pulled her in. She let herself free to cry over her friend, his warm body doing much to comfort her as it took her soft cheek to the shoulder. Her ears fell back in their sadness, the wings almost instinctively holding around. There was an overwhelming desire now, all she wanted to do was protect him.

"I did not want to make you cry Luna." She felt his hand pass through her mane, it was soothing enough that she could ease into him. She did not like being this sad of course, her heart was aching seeing this much suffering and knowing it was still in her kingdom. The once perfect picture she held for the new ponydom was now marred by him. "Some of these I earned Luna, I have committed such terrible acts for the greater good." She heard the depth of his inhale. " The Sticks you see are not meant-"

"Melody told me Marion," she forced through her congestion. "I am not afraid."

"She what?"

"I convinced her to show me the night you saved her. I am sorry my kingdom has done this to you. I am sorry you have been under such frustration and sadness, that you have been twisted to this. You never stopped being so sweet though. You stayed strong and kind, my sweet Marion."

"Melody..." he growled. He released her and stood up, slowly backing out of her wings towards the Marionette Sticks, "Are you not going to act to contain the murderer, the monster? Do you not weep for your duty and what you must do to me now?"

Luna felt such pain to be parted from his embrace and to now be feared by him. She did something very unwise at that moment considering his stance, unwise for her to let her guard down and leave herself exposed to him in this manner. His hands now hovered over the sticks. She could see it in the way his muscles tensed, he was ready to fight. She smiled as best she could, sniffing and closing her eyes. With a single motion she took the crown from her head and let it fall at his paws with a light chime. She did not look but spoke, feeling each word resonate in her.

"Please do not be afraid of me, I do not fear you. You are nought but a tool for retribution, a being who takes such burden for my ponies. They wrong you, fear you, scorn your appearance. They have tortured and tried to break you, yet still you stand for them. You never stopped being kind to them. Marion if you think I dare bring harm to you after seeing all that is, then I have failed you as a friend."

"Princess, your crown... You must not do this!"

"I know you have told me great falsehoods in this short time we were together, but now I beg you to answer this with all the integrity I know you possess; hast thou ever taken an innocent, or allowed an innocent to be taken before their time?"

A long pause followed. Luna did not like waiting for the answer, she kept her eyes shut with this tension. Now she would truly be endangered if he was not the one that she knew. He was though, she was certain of it. Her breath was shallow, her heart beat loud, she needed an answer from him, but she would wait.

The sound of her crown being picked up nearly broke the determination, the mild ring from the ancient power echoing in the silent room. She exhaled sharply as she felt his hand on her cheek, and the returning of that crown to her mane.

"Never. Luna you are insane to let yourself be that vulnerable to anything. I could have just as easily-" He was cut short as she reached up and pulled him close to rest her cheek to his chest. His heart beat as fast as hers, his breathing as shallow. He understood what had happened.

"You would not. I am certain now more than ever of the sweetest heart...that I hear nervously beating." Her heart sang again as his arm came around to hold her. She was leaning back to try pull him down to the bed, him stubbornly fighting. He was a strong one, but Luna was clever and well versed in mischief. Her ears perked in the idea that came. Using her magic to give the slightest pull on the carpet that he stood on, he lost his balance to fall atop her. He was fast, a single arm shooting out to catch the weight while the other still supported her in the bounce of the catch.

She was now feeling very hot as his soft bed took to her shape with ease. There was an ache in her that wanted him closer, that wanted his body to hold to hers eternally. She spread her wings and let the calling ripple run over the feathers to display her want. She let her mane playfully wave about, a downwards tilt of her head with a blush and a coy smile to preface her desire.

"That was a dirty trick Luna."

"Yet dost thou not love it so." His other arm slid out from under as he tried to rise. Luna felt that ache scream out of her before she could stop it, "Take me!" Her vision shook as she said it, he halted instantly and she could see the shock on him despite the mask he wore. His response though was unexpected for any male in this situation.

"Are you...INSANE?!"

"No my Marionetter, I am not, I have never been more sure. I beg of thee to take me now. Let me be one with-" his hot hand clamped on her mouth, it was trembling.

"Luna, I will not." Her eyes widened with shock. "You are a princess of this land, to be tainted by some foreign beast is...wrong. You asked me tonight to hold you as you slept, that I would love to do. To...umm...", he swallowed hard, "t...take you...I could never forgive myself." She tried to speak but his hand remained firm. "You are beautiful and pure my friend, you are carried away right now with emotion. Should I...umm..." he swallowed hard again, this time looking away from her, "take you...it would not heal my pain. Having somepony to hold close to me though...that would be tremendously powerful. Please Luna, don't make yourself my first innocent." His hand pulled away to leave her gaping in surprise.

The pain Luna felt burning was enough to cause her to roll on her side and arch inwards, her once proud wings curling up in kind. She hated him for doing this to her, for torturing her in this way. It was clear he did not understand how innocent she truly was, the weight with which her question was asked. She needed him to understand it, now. Forcing herself to speak through her sobbing.

"I have never..." she could not finish, closing her eyes tight and feeling the warm tears spill out. "Please...my Marion..." His left arm bent and he lowered himself beside, her back facing his front, that large arm wrapping around and pulling her in. She did not know where this was going, but she hoped with all her heart it was where she wanted it to. This so called tainting was not so, she wanted him to be all that he was with her.

"Luna, I will share something very special with you right now. Will you listen and follow my every word?"

"Y...yes..." her sobbing was levelling off, a wave of energy and heat rushing over her. He spoke now in the sweetest, most tender voice.

"I want you to release all this tension you carry now." His hand pressed on her chest, closer into him. She tried to release it, but it was proving to be a monolithic task. "Luna, the physical is so easy. It is temporary, but it must be shared with a special stallion of your choosing."

"I want you to be my sta-"

"Shh shh shh princess. Listen, do you feel your stomach right now? There is a severe ache I am sure." She nodded. What you want to do is feed that ache, it is not your body crying out but your soul. I cannot explain why it cries out, that is a mystery, but I can feed it for you until my novelty wears off."

"It would never."

"I am sure it will, let us give it time for you to reconsider this path. Tonight, let us follow this one though, together."

Her voice was trembling, "Wh...what must I...do?"

I want you to close your eyes and feel that ache flow through you as a river. Channel it inside every muscle and fibre of your being and feel it to the most intense depths. Luna was trying to concentrate, there was much resistance from her ache. She was sweating with her feverish anticipation, unable to truly concentrate.

"I cannot."

"Perhaps you need help then, allow me to guide you." Luna gasped as she felt his hand slide under her side and the arm bend around to place it to the stomach, pressing firmly in. His jaw clamped down on the top of her head and his thighs pressed up against her flank, her ears falling to the side as the cheek accepted the silken embrace of the sheets. The hand on her chest pulled away a moment to adjust her tail for comfort. She felt dwarfed by him as he encapsulated her.

Her breathing was shallow and quick, face burning in accompaniment. "I want you to feel the ache in your stomach where my hand is. Let it flow here," he pressed the hand on her chest for emphasis, "You must not fight the current Luna, let it flow, let it spill over and be free, let me feed it."

She could feel it spilling over, the tide was very slowly washing away. His hand widened and squeezed the stomach area firmly. She moaned through her blocked throat, leaving it a paled whimper. His hand on the chest now pressed down further and she felt herself being crushed to the hard body, the heat in her face building with the pulsating pressure.

He was very strong. It did not hurt but the intensity with which he held her was incredible. It was as though she was ready burst with the feeling of his hot hands and body threatening to engulf her. She threw her head back against his neck with a groan to echo her agony, letting the scratchy fur caress her mane and scalp. His body began to arch inwards on her, the muscles all around her tightening. The arms on her side, the thighs against her flank. She could feel it now, that flow in her every being, ready for more, wanting more. Her skin tingled feeling him there, coat standing on end, her breath was caught, restricted from his compression of her. She did not care it was difficult to breathe, she wanted him to keep going.

He suddenly released all of his strength and she gasped for the fresh air through her feverish heat. This ease now was cause enough to allow collapse; every muscle no longer straining, the ache fading away with each beat of her heart. With the tension in her jaw gone, she let her mouth hang open to take on more air. Each breath felt strangely full. How he had done this was a mystery, but one amazing one. She knew it for sure now, she knew then that she loved him entirely.

"Well done Luna, are you feeling better?"

She whispered to him, "I lo-"

"No you don't! You will save those words for somepony who deserves it."

"Can I not love a friend? Can my love not be of the innocence with which you hold me?"

"Luna..."

"I love you. You do deserve it. I wish you would let yourself deserve it." He did not answer.

She took his hand in her hoof and brought it to her lips, a kiss and a squeeze to tenderly comfort his soul. His hand pulled back and turned over to expose his warm palm, a slight bend of the fingers to ask her to him. She was happy to place her hoof in that warmth and feel the palm caress her sole, the hot bare skin hold so gently around it. His arm brought her in closer, pressing into his body. This feeling was as though to caress every fibre. When she breathed now it was a different feeling, a warmth that filled her mind and body in all entirety.

She felt sleep cruelly come to take her in that release, yet managed to defiantly whisper to him, "Thank you my Marion the Marionetter."

He exhaled and she felt his warm breath caress her mane and horn. He spoke with such a sadness she nearly turned over to kiss that prison. "Thank you Luna. I am sorry we cannot be together, but I am honoured to share this with you."

"As am I. You will forever cradle my heart." A kiss atop her head and she let herself sleep now. As long as he was there upon waking, this happiness would still be there. She knew though with certainty, her Marionetter would be.


	7. Chapter 7: The Afternoon

**7**

Princess Luna managed to wake from her sweetest sleep yet, a large arm cradling her to a hot body. She was surprised at first, then overwhelmingly happy. Her sweetest day was the truth, he was still with her and she never wanted to move again. She closed her eyes, not to sleep but to feel this moment where they were the only two in the world.

She had just realised something; she felt his breath, he had kissed her head before she slept. Even more shocking was that his jaw was neatly resting over her head this very moment. He was not wearing the mask. Such a desire flared up then to look on him and see what he was, to taste him and break the final wall he held before her. She wanted to, but she would not. With a reluctant sigh she arched her back and pushed into him to feel that heat envelope more of her. After a moment his arm quickly lifted away.

She cleared her throat to sleepily call out to him, having to press her face harder into the pillow to fight temptation. "No, please no. Stay. I did not look. I promise." It felt painful as he got up to don the mask again, each cruel click of the harness sounding out clearly.

"Good afternoon Luna. You want to."

"Tis...the truth. Your body is warm," she giggled.

"As is yours, you have a very embracing coat."

Luna looked to the clock on the bedside. It was not late, he did not sleep long. "Do we have to stop now? Your performance is not for some hours. I want to go on forever."

"I think we must stop."

"Why? You and I share such tortured stories, why can we not live out our chapters together?"

"Luna. That would be a very sad ending, I dare not bring such sadness to you."

"And yet you make me feel sad now."

"I will be there for my friend until she no longer is in need of my service."

She would forever need him now. The feeling of her revitalised body as it stretched with a groan told her this. The way the wings fluttered open to greet the afternoon, the way her muscles sang as they stretched out, the way her back longed for his warmth to return. This was the greatest sleep she had had in a long time.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes Luna." She rolled around to see him sitting on the bedside, that mask she hated resting atop his head. If felt right to pull herself up to sit by him, a wonderful idea coming to mind. "Is there not some lucky stallion thine eyes doth linger upon?"

"Tis not so, thou art the first to share my bed...and I am not done yet." She pushed herself closer to him, savouring the touch of his arm on her back and her belly against his side. It was his turn to be held. She reached up to hold him as tenderly as he had her, letting her weight fall back to the bed and take him with her. He did not fight. She pressed her cheek to lay on his chest, having to mind the placement of her horn once more. "Thou hast delivered great warmth unto thine princess. I ask of thee to accept her return of thine favour."

"Forsooth, thou art a persistent one."

"Dost thou not love it so." She felt that big arm come round and press into her side again. Closing her eyes she exhaled a gentle swoon to feel this moment and reward him in whatever way she could.

"I do."

"I know you have suffered, but I want you to know my offer will always stand. I cannot forsake my Marion because of the way he looks." Those hands gently stroked her side as he spoke.

"In time the novelty will wear off and you will find somepony more suitable; one who has a strong heart, a smooth coat, a real pony head, a sturdy flank, the means with which to truly bring pleasure to you, I could go on."

His concern for her was comforting. "I will share a secret with you my friend, it may be true that the means are considered important, but that should not be the part of it that truly matters. I always promised myself to feel love before I let a single stallion touch me." Luna realised what she had just said, judging by his increased heart beat, so had he. "We did share a very special touch."

"Love? Surely your highness does jest."

"Will you stay here with me until nightfall? Tonight requires my full attentions so I will not be able to see you. There is a matter of which I cannot speak."

"This will end badly Luna. Please stop this, for your love to be wasted like this-"

"Shh shh shh my love." Her voice trembled as she said it, yet it never felt so comfortable to say. "I will not have you speak such falsehoods. I found you after so long and I never want to loose you. Be silent now and let me savour the sweetest dream."

He sighed without another word as she clung to him, letting herself rest and feeling those hands press into her again. It was impossible to resist the exhale of her swoon with closed eyes, such was too poetic a reward for his tenderness.

The sound of the retiring creatures of the day, pony and non, murmured outside the dim room. The gentle hum nearly returning the mind to sleep. She wanted to stay awake with him now though, no dream could equate this.

"Luna, can you promise me something?"

He could never remain silent for long enough. "One would have to hear it first."

"Today when you are trotting about the grounds of your home, I want you to really look at the stallions that guard you; the ones that serve you. I need you to see them, and understand what it is you are truly leaving. There must be some colt to suit your fancy. Please really look."

"I have."

"I'm sorry?"

"There are many colts Marion, stallions of might and legend who would be a fairytale match for me. They are strong hearted, fierce, loyal, true heroes on Equestria."

"Then there you go, perfect."

"No. For all their strength and virtue they still see me as Princess Luna, and Nightmare Moon."

"I thought you and that were at peace now. You've stopped saying we after all."

"She is still here, but we are together. She was simply a part of me I pushed away until she and I became different. Now though we are one and I feel so much better in that truth."

"Could she ever come back?"

"I hope not. At least I know this time I will have a friend to hold to when the days get harder to bear."

"Luna, if you ever do suffer like that again...I will never allow it to come to pass."

"Oh my Marion," she kissed his chest on the mark of the beast, "I know you wouldn't. You see that's the fate I am, the way they all see me. It is the one difference I see in you, compared to them, that brings me closer. Yesternight I made up my mind about what I want with you."

"Luna...is this because I do not age?"

Her ears and eyes shot up to him in the shock. "Nay! Of course not!"

"Then if I were mortal, you would still be this way?"

Hearing it she realised something about his patterns, this was but, "Another falsehood..."

"If it was?"

"I feel such sadness knowing this...knowing you have spoken falsely with me once more. Why do you not-"

"Luna please, would it change if I were not as you are?"

"The only change would be your absence in my eternity." She ended this with a kiss to his cheek, knowing this was a poor test for her.

"I am not mortal Luna. You need not fear times reprise with me."

"Oh," she exhaled while tucking her muzzle to the neck, "twas a cruel trick my love."

"Maybe...I am sure there are immortal ponies somewhere Luna."

"Would you like to know what swayed me to you?"

"I cannot imagine."

"You act as though I am not a princess, you respect me as a mare and not a title. Last night you had the Princess of Equestria under you, begging for satiation. You fought it, never allowing yourself." She could not resist brushing her muzzle against his throat, a loud swallow betraying his fear. "The day we first met is my fondest, you did not hide because you were afraid, but because you were shy. You either revile me, or truly love me. I know you want me to reconsider it, but may I ask you something that vexes me so? No more falsehoods between us." She clung tighter to await his consent.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"Have you ever taken a mare?"

"E...excuse me?"

"Have you ever taken a mare?" she repeated, having to giggle at his nerves and rapid heart.

"That is very personal Luna, you should know better. Very improper behaviour for-"

"Have you?" There was an uncomfortable pause. She wanted him to be like her, the poetry of the moment would resonate in all time.

"Not a mare. Since I arrived that has never been an interest."

Luna was relieved and stunned. "For two hundred and thirteen years?" I at least had an excuse being possessed. How did you not seek relief?"

"My work Luna. If you have a passion in life you do not want to go to sleep, you wake up early just to greet it. It fills your every action and moment, you can sleep for minutes and still feel that energy to press on."

Luna buried her face lower against his chest before asking this question, it had worried her a great deal after his resilience last night, "Do you not find my body at all interesting? Does my form not please you? There are spells...temporary but they can help."

"You do not have to change for anypony my friend. You are radiant, remember?"

"Then why do you fight me? Why will you not see this?" It seemed hours before he answered her.

"Why does mine not repulse you?" The question left her stunned.

"I...don't...I love you. How can I be repulsed?"

"Luna. I am scared about all this."

"You weave such a difficult conversation Marion. Could I umm...at least ask you to see me again? I want another day like today, if possible the one after tomorrow."

"And where will this lead to?"

Only one word came to mind. It captured the feeling to such perfection that she said is as instantly as she heard his question, "Happiness."

"Luna...I need some time to think. Please, I beg of thee to grant me time to consider."

Hearing this, Luna's wings stretched out and rippled, her body did not ache in the same way it had before. Now to hold him there that ache drew something from him, gave something to him. She could not explain it. "How long does my Marion need?"

"I don't know."

He was shuddering and Luna had to giggle at his resilience. She would have to leave eventually but now there was time to savour. She kissed the salty chest once more, letting it linger for three deep breaths before nuzzling her head to it and feeling his heart's beat. She let her eyes close and smiled, embracing the tense body under her. "Alright my Marion the Marionetter, you forget your Luna can wait. She has time."


	8. Chapter 8: The Mask

**8**

Hearts and Hooves day had drawn to the calendar once again. Nearly a month had passed since Princess Luna had lain with The Marionetter. That was her first, and seemingly last, time with him. For the greater part he had managed to artfully avoid her, and the rampaging Melody. That mare had a severe temper towards him of late.

Luna had barely seen him due to his changed routine on the theatre, now performing shows that could last hours. When asked, the manager noted the change was his choice entirely. Never did he lose the audience during these hours, still the stories carried their strength. It hurt that he had obviously thrown himself on the stage, to be away from her. Ever since that conversation when they held to each other, he had closed off and become distant.

As promised, Luna had waited for him to think on her offer. Her meetings had remained at first, lately though he no longer waited for her with an open window. This distancing had started slowly with an increased need to sleep that cut their evenings shorter and shorter. He would not touch her again, compliment her or call her by Luna anymore. At first she had hardly noticed, yet as she reflected upon what had happened; it was now strange she did not. What was amazing is how he had done it so subtly. She would have hated him, if she was not so in love with him.

During his time to think, Luna had used her time to contemplate those feverish words from their day. Each echo only affirmed the previous one to lead to the same conclusion; of all the creatures in her kingdom, this was the one she wanted to be with. It was a strange notion for her to want to be with somepony after all that had happened.

The idea of union with another had truly frightened her until him. It did until she knew he was strong enough to bear her pains, share his own with her, be that one she could greet the night to see. He could bear all that she was, as she could him.

Luna would not speak of it to anypony, even her sisters gently prompting could not coax the reliving of the turmoil. All that could be done, was simply wait for him. Unfortunately recent interests of his took away the safety of patience. Melody had mentioned to her that he had gained an unusual interest in the outer kingdoms of late, reading about books of travel and systems involving the new cultures. There was a fear about this vagrant, a fear he was going to try and leave.

The change had been alarming, many a sleepless tear filled day holding a simple pillow to her belly to compensate his absence. It never worked, her soul still cried for his touch. It was not the body she craved, although it was not unappealing, she craved that filling sensation he had gifted. To bring one such as herself to calm under a fever was a remarkable feat, more so was it astounding he did not take her offer that day. To have such fear of her was charming in his way. Yet all their time had shown her something truly special; a thought of an eternity with him was euphorically frightening, an eternity without him was unimaginable. She had waited for him for what felt as an eternity until now.

Tonight she had enough of it. His stories no longer had the sweetness she once had seen, he was hardening again and time was running out. She would break him today, tear apart that outer shell and finally have the one who was meant to be hers. Seeing him now whirl about in the cloud on stage, she could barely resist the urge to strike this moment. Breath was short, eyes widened, brow furrowed in this resistance. He is such a coward.

"Is everything alright Sister?" Celestia had joined her tonight to witness the performance. Owing to his new hours his fame had become more prevalent, sheer word of mouth carrying the interest forward. Sometimes even Melody would be too overwhelmed to perform with him, that limitation he overcame without issue.

"I am fine thank you sister."

"It is a very emotional story indeed. You were right, he is amazing." Luna sniffed and wiped a tear away, if only Celestia knew why. Her plan was tonight, she was ready for him now. No tricks, no falsehoods, no aggression would keep her from him. She would not force him to be with her if he did not love her, but she would find out why. It was clear his thirst matched her own, two hundred years without an intimate companion were certainly as taxing on him. She would find out why he did not love her, no matter the pain it may cause were that true. "Luna? Is everything alright?"

She spoke sternly, "I shall return in a while. There is a matter I must attend to." The plan was to wait patiently in the wings of the stage for him, hiding behind one of the rear curtains. This was an ambush now, he could only be caught here. Each step she took to her place sent anger pulsating within. It drover forwards, drowning the fear of the possibility of his rejection. Luna was old enough to know the torment of never having an answer, as a pose to having a hurtful one.

After the show had concluded, he sure enough retreated directly to his room. Each step of his, glancing around in the dark corners of the stage. As his door closed, she heard a heavy lock seal it. Despite her bitterness it was amusing how he thought that would be enough. Now she had him. As she stormed to the door she passed Melody, the mares irritated faces nodding to each other in approval.

"You need help with that oaf Luna?"

"We shall not-I mean I shall not require that thank you. The Marionetter and I must have words in private, for what I hope is not the last time."

"Yeah well I still say you'd get some results if you smacked some sense into old horse head, but you do what you got to do Luna. Break a leg, his if you must." Marion had explained this was the performers way to wish one luck, a tradition Luna felt welcomed with.

Melody bowed to her and stormed off mumbling how she was going to bend his legs the right way if he dared try,...it became too faint to discern. Luna flared her horn up, ready to tear open this affront to her and...she couldn't do it. She felt the beginning of tears in her dismay. Despite what he had done, she could only see that sweet Marion she loved so much; waiting to greet her in the moonlit night. How she hated him, but loved him for being so afraid of her. It was clear he wanted her that night, she had to know why he pushed away. As soon as her anger burned for him it was immediately doused by the same infuriating thought. She could not muster the strength to be angry.

She took a deep breath, wiped the tears clear, composed her poise, and unlocked the door to quietly slide in. He was at a small mirror, hanging his head over his slumped body. He had not noticed the intrusion with whatever preoccupied his mind. She cleared her throat and he spun around with the fright. Upon seeing the source, he backed into the covered object behind, the mirror falling to the floor. It failed to shatter, cushioned by the soft draping. A good sign. Still that anger failed to yell out at what a coward he was, a spineless...sweetheart.

Her tone was soft as she tried to prevent the voice from trembling, "I...enjoyed your show...tonight." It did not sound sincere even to her.

"Highness!" He bowed but did not look up. "Tis an honour!"

Seeing him like this, Luna's heart melted. He was so infuriatingly adorable, this big, nervous, sweet, infuriating thing. She had an idea then, a mischievous smile crawling to her mouth.

"Thou art always so rigid around me sir. Wouldst thou not care to find relief in the removal of thine helm?"

"Would if I could but I-"

"Can't so I shan't."

He cleared his throat to relieve the moment of awkward silence that followed. "To what do I owe this honour yet again?"

"We both know The Marionetter. No need to be coy dearest." Although she meant to tease him, he did not laugh as hoped.

"Unfortunately it is time for my next performance Princess. Please forgive the interruption." He made for the exit. Luna had waited a long time and she was no longer patient enough for another day to pass. As his paw reached the door frame, she slammed it shut with her power and threw herself against him; forelegs on either side to trap the coward. He hit the door heavily, his size still enrapturing after their distance. Even standing on her hind legs, her hooves held around his chest to leave their eyes level. He was clearly stunned, but all she could do was giggle at his nerves. Such a fearless performer and yet here he crumbled before her. "Please Your Highness, I-"

"Shh, The Marionetter. I want you to hear this. I ask you listen with an open mind." He shifted nervously but she did not move. She held him there, her muzzle close to his mask's. "You have hidden from me the whole time I have known you. You fear not what I am, but what could be between us. I told you before I can wait, but today...today is such a special day. It has brought me here in urgence of something; I want to know your decision. I say it to you now, on this most hallowed day of all...please be mine." She kept her smile but the anticipation was tearing at her. Through the tiny holes in the mask she could see his wide, petrified, innocent eyes, hear his sharp breath, even feel his beating heart in her forelegs.

"P..." he swallowed, "P..."

"Yes my Marionetter..."

"Please stop."

"You still fear me? Am I not to your high taste? Too...lacking?" she teased. All the symptoms were there, he would not accept it though. She needed to know why.

"Highness...let me go. Please." His voice was barely a whisper as he tore his eyes from hers. She brushed her muzzle to the masks cheek and she heard him exhale then swallow hard.

"No more. It's Luna my love. Why are you afraid? Is it what lies beyond the packaging? I told you I like my presents contents, not the wrappings." He did not answer, but pressed up further against the door. Her power held it in place, bracing the two. Finally there was nowhere to run. She let her forelegs bend to rest her belly against his, this was that filling warmth she had missed too much. Her heart, even racing, beat much slower than his in their awkward rhythms. Still it was a comfort beyond measure to have that beat with her own.

"Not like you," he finally spoke, "nothing like you."

"The hands do not throw me my love, not the scarring, your thinned coat, those cute paws. How heartless would I be to spurn you for looking a little different, especially after all we have shared. I have grown to enjoy your company, your laugh, your scent, all of you. Would you deny me the radiance of embracing my dreams? Say unto me thine affections are a falsehood. Say it and I shall leave."

Waiting for that answer was more terrifying than all the nightmares in her kingdom. Finally it came, "Too different...you and I." Hearing this her belly leapt, he could not say this.

"Come my love, then please let me see you and I will leave in peace. Let me see the one who cradles my heart. Let me see the one whom I love." She had no intention of leaving of course, but she needed that mask off for what she wanted to do. It would seal it once and for all if they were truly meant to be together.

"Get...get back." His voice was foreboding.

"My love?"

"GET BACK!" he thundered. She was thrown by a burst of white light to the far wall. She tried to recover but her body lay limp, it could not be moved. Her eyes darted about, panic now rising in her.

"What happens? I cannot move! My love, help me!" Her head was lifted, she was unable to control the muscles; a numbness flowing over them. It all became sickeningly clear as her eyes turned to him.

In his hands he held the Marionette Sticks, glowing with that brilliant white. It was clear then that he had her. She tried but her own power was useless without the necessary flow to wield it. Such power had not been seen for centuries, this was no magic wand he held. For it to surpass even her abilities...it was a weapon, that he was using on her. She could still cry, the pain in her heart ringing out to resonate within. She could move her lips and tried to speak, "No...please no my love..."

"I...will not be toyed with...for you amusement! I have watched season after season pass here, I have endured my fate. My only goal was to carve out a living and remain unknown! Yet you come back, day after day to allure me, to twist me around your hoof! For what?!"

"Please my lo-"

"STOP IT! Stop calling me that! I don't want to be that. I am too different." She felt herself being raised, suspended by his power. It was crushing to know he could do this, that he would do this to her. "I have been reminded every wretched day of how different I am, this mark they burned over my very heart. To be forced to put this thing on my head because of what they would do to me if I dare take it off!

So many have suffered because of me! I cannot leave my haven, now this place, because of what I am. I have tried and tried but I must suffer in exile. To be so completely alone..." his voice began to tremble, "To be without my family, a single one like me, reviled as a beast, feared by any and all because of how I was born! I tried it Highness, I tried to step out to the world and they still fear me! They still regard me as some monster, some abomination with hoofleg hands and diseased flesh! I AM NOT!"

Luna could feel his sorrow, and knew now with certainty why she wept. He was not going to hurt her, this could be trusted. She wanted him to be with her, but he would not allow himself. This failed attempt of which he spoke was his trial to be worthy. She knew then that she wept for him.

"Now you dare to toy with my heart! To tell me lies of how much you have all changed. They are no different than those monsters from two hundred and twelve years ago! THEY ARE THE MONSTERS! To make me suffer like this. How could you understand what it is to be an outcast. You! A beloved princess. Your monster was taken away. I can not take this away, neither would I want to. For this I must suffer?!"

The voice was congested as he spoke through his tears, the droplets clearly rolling out from under his mask and down the resistant jacket he wore. "You are so radiant, so wonderful. You can never know the fear with which they see me; how they gallop at the mere sight of me; how this appearance draws their worst nightmares from the most-" he stopped suddenly. She felt herself gently lowered in unison with his arms as her legs took the weight. It was shocking as the Mario`nette Sticks fell before him and he leaned back on the door to slide down, sagging his head.

"...You do know..." he whispered realising it for himself. He was holding to himself, his hands locked and arms draped over the knees. He remained deathly still in this defeat. Luna wiped her tears and smiled at his cute tantrum. She only fell more in love with him.

He knew her so well, he understood her pain to every detail. She could not let him fall now; he was so fragile, so broken before her. She slowly approached him and lay before the weeping Marionetter, bringing her eye level to his. This mask looked less the mask, and more a prison; a prison to keep him safe and contained. "I hate this, I hate how I feel. It is not right. What I have done to you, please punish me for what I have done. I should not have-"

"Shh shh shh" She placed her hoof to the mask's mouth. "I want to hold that with you. Everything atop your shoulders is such a weight, such a pain you bear. Please let me hold that with you." She lowered her hoof and eased forward to press her muzzle to his mask's, he did not fight. She whispered softly to him, "I know that you fear this my Marion. You should not be afraid of what we see. I cannot express how long I have waited for something like you. I want to carry your burdens, I want to feel your pain. Please do not be afraid of me, do not fear me as everypony once did. Please my Marionetter, please."

She could hear him sobbing in the mask and she pushed herself forward, breaking the lock of his hands to slide her hooves behind his back and hold him to her. She could manage the reach, despite him being very large. Some minutes past yet he remained limp, his head eventually shifted to fit next to hers. It felt wonderful just to hold him to her, to feel him there.

"Why can't you leave me be."

Luna hesitated now, she had to say it. She had to be brave enough for the both of them, he was there and all she need do was reach out and say it. Her wings stretched around and encompassed his heated body, she felt his hand place on her chest and fail to try push away in his weakness. She had to say it, no longer would it carry the innocence of friendship, this would be in its purest form. Now hidden together under those wings, it was possible.

"I love you." As she said it her vision shook and her eyes burned. She closed them to let the tears fall. Those words she had never said to anypony. She loved her sister, her subjects, but she did not know how this could feel so different. Now when she said the word love, it carried new meaning of a new word; Love.

"You will stop. You will fear what you will see, the monster that I am. An hideous abomination..."

"Am I not then one to you?"

"What?"

"Do I not carry the gruesome features you would so despise?"

"...I-"

"With my stubs for hands and paws, my winged back, my haired body. Do I not repulse you as much as you think I should be repulsed by you?"

"I...don't know."

"Would it not be prudent to assume I am ugly for you. Do you then consider me a monster, an abomination, who is not fit to look upon your face?" He did not answer her. "Are you creatures so cruel as to place so much value in the way one looks, to never see such beauty that they hold? Have you truly been subject to that much? Why can you not see me the way I see you?"

"Your highness...I do."

Luna's eyes widened with shock as she g watched him intensely. "What sayest thou?"

"I do. I shouldn't...but I do."

"Then thou does..." Luna could not finish, too overwhelmed by what he was saying. She was hoping with all her being this was not a dream, that he was saying what she had dreamt for. The princess of the night was finally living her dream.

"You will be hurt. They cannot accept it, they cannot accept you to care for such a monster. I do not want to hurt you Luna. Please...for the sake of everything you hold dear, for your future, I beg you to let me go."

"My love..."

"You were banished for one thousand years to return to their fear and exclusion. Only of late have they eased in their ignorance. I stepped out into that street after our night and there were screams Luna, they screamed. If you dared be with me it would only happen again, you would get hurt. Please just..." He exhaled a trembling breath.

"Oh my sweet Marion... There are many strange creatures about us my love." She gained strength saying it each time, holding him close and stroking the back of his head; this here was paradise. "You are but one of them. At least the strangest I know," she giggled and sniffed. "I care nought for that. My friends know of you, they have seen you on stage and they see what I do. Not the quote, hoof leg hands, unquote or the beast that you think you are branded as. They see you. Let the kingdom see you as I do. It will take time, but I will never leave your side while we endure that obstacle, together. For I, tis nothing but a short nightmare before the eternal dream."

She was weeping with him now, he took such a long time to respond to her, "I would never leave your side either my...my..."

"Oh please say it, please say those words I have so longed to hear."

"You must see first, I cannot say it until you see. If you gallop, then I understand. If you are ill, I understand. Whatever you do to me, I will understand and forgive."

"I shall not my love, I am here with you." She opened her wings and stood back to allow him to rise. She accidentally bumped one of the sticks and it rolled away, he did not seem to care.

Standing tall his hands slid back to the straps of the mask, they held there a while before moving. She heard him sniff as the buckles came undone. He collapsed to his knees with a fearsome shock to the ground, nearly bending in on himself as he trembled. He looked down, not to her. To imagine it, two hundred years inside that prison, it required tremendous strength to do this. She needed to carry him now, he was not strong enough to do this alone.

She came close and lowered her head to peer through the front of the mask, "Tis alright. There is no time here, we have all that we need. When you are ready I will still be here with you. Please never forget that. Be it tonight or one night in a year. If you are with me, I can wait for my Marion, for my love."

"You really have your banter worked out Princess," he chuckled through a sob. She smiled seeing his playfulness slowly return.

"You do not have to for tonight. We can wait." She raised her forehead to his mask's, closing her eyes as the tip of her muzzle touched to his. This horn was such a nuisance sometimes. His hands still held on the back, the clasps opened but the grip not daring to release. She knew it would not happen tonight. She did not care. He returned her affections and that was enough for now, that would fill her for tonight at least. As long as The Marionetter was there.

Her eyes were forced open by a sound. Looking down to it her heart stopped; the mask. She was frozen, not knowing what to do. It was here, but she dared not look up. Every part of her now screamed to look to him and see him. She braced herself by taking a deep, trembling breath. To her surprise he did the same in unison. She saw his hands clenched tight, having her hoof reach out to hold one. He took it and held on with such tenderness. They were ready to support each other now, she was ready for him. So look up.

Her eyes slowly drew higher; his hairless neck; his bristle haired jaw; his bare lips under a strange line of more hair that went under the muzzle. Such an odd, hairless muzzle this was. It was as though the entire muzzle of a pony was compacted to sit atop the flat face. His cheeks were strangely pronounced, sitting under his closed eyes with the trails of his tears.

A droplet ran down, she was sad his eyes were closed. They were at ease though, no tension visible as his head hung forward. Such short eyelashes. The eyes themselves were not on the side but rested in the front of his head, an odd place indeed. Above them were two bushy brows with a wisp of orange brown in the darkened hair. Still higher was a sweat addled forehead; broad and flat, as bald as the muzzle. He did have hair; a short coat that ran around his spherical head to neatly tuck behind the ears.

Such strange ears these were. They were oddly rounded and stuck out the side of his head instead of the top. Luna pulled back to drink in the sight, never letting go of his hand as it went limp. There was a single scar from the top, across the left eye and trailing downward, all the way to the base of the neck. He only looked more radiant wearing it. He bowed his head but she held the tip of the jaw. The bristled hair was ticklish in her hoof. She guided him to face her and giggled at his nervousness causing her own hoof to tremble. Luna had to be honest, she had imagined much worse. Such a sight, while odd, was strangely handsome to her. She liked what she could see, she could finally see him.

This must have been torture for her love, to wait for her to answer his silent question. She smiled as she kept her eyes open and held the jaw tenderly, letting her muzzle brush gently to his true one. He opened his eyes and she was caught in them. A subtle grey and darkened jade green, holding the light she fell in love with. That fiery passion she saw when he performed now bare for her alone. This was him, the one who she had waited for. She wanted to be his, and him to be hers. His pony. Her human. She saw how soft they were and could not hold back a moment longer. She closed her eyes and with the slightest tilt of her head, let herself fall forwards; into him.


	9. Chapter 9: Safe

**9**

Princess Luna was having a wonderful night. After the kiss they shared, she saw the return of her Marion once more. It had been one for the ages, such joy was felt she fell into him in complete surrender. It was long, lasting, wonderful. One was all she would give him until they could meet again. To her surprise it was he who asked it be tonight; the holiday after hearts and hooves day.

While it had certainly shocked her, Luna did not dare refuse her own desire. She had then parted with a teasing smile, leaving him in complete confusion at her departure. Such a joy it was to see that face. There was time, that night was not the one she was ready. At long last she saw his joy, stole his pain. All of that sadness freely flowing with hers. To be loved this way, to love this way, it was one that caused her to fly to the heights of all Equestria and call out in joy.

That joy soon shrank in the anticipation of their meeting. This special time she would not want anything else but perfection for their encounter. Many a day did this moment cross her mind, many a day was the scene set perfectly. Never though had she planned for something like him. Never did she expect to need to.

According to custom, they were to meet in a place of her choosing; his home. She would have been in a torrent of panic over these traditions, were it not for his words. He conditionally asked her to bring nothing but herself; no perfumes, no gowns, nothing but the one he knew and loved.

This was understandable in his reasoning, the dressings were but masks to the true self. While this was not as her plan, it was truly insignificant to beings as them. She asked the same of him, and there was no argument allowed. After all her time and his, such matters were truly trivial. Perfection was him, in her night. That was all she wanted, that and not to seem too clumsy.

Now that the prospect did rise...she was nervous. A being that large and gentle would surely cater, yet the question was if she could. In the privacy of her home, she had forsaken sleep for the practice of thought. Consideration of action with a non-pony required much planning. That is it did, until her sister trotted in. Although it was a visit to check Luna's well being, that look to see her atop the large pillow would never be forgotten.

Amidst the stumbled speech for explanation, she found her older sisters forelegs embrace. It was a moment where all needed to be explained. Her courting of The Marionetter was a long story, yet one which led her sister to the same conclusion. With a blessing she received the greatest words she had in her life. They were simple; love with the heart, feel your action.

It was an awkward conversation to learn of the mates Celestia had chosen to stay the times. Of late she was unable to due the many crises brought about. In this time of peace however, there was a moment for two sisters to discuss these things. There were not many words regarding action, only the more important; such as to have mindful placement of the horn and so forth. The advice given was towards the partner.

Celestia did not object to Marion, neither did she approve. When asked, she said it did not matter what she thought. The most important was that Luna could see herself with him for all eternity, admitting this was something she wished she could find in a mate.

Today, Luna had spoken with Celestia of it. After much difficulty in asking, her sister had offered freely to take the duty of her moon once more, for tonight. The soldiers had their orders now, they would operate this time as they had once before. There now is somepony special to see.

In the evening, she fluttered through his open window once more to see him eagerly awaiting her. His performance this night was astonishing to behold, a tale of pure joy, an orchestra playing out over the crowd in finale. It was both agony and wonder to watch, every moment standing between their meeting. She was grateful it was the final performance for this week to begin his own holiday.

As requested, she only brought herself; no gown of stars, no perfumed waters, she was all he wanted. To have that knowledge and be without trinkets, was an unburdening to action. This night was not about anything but expression, to show him how much he meant to in life. Her condition was his in kind, only she wanted to savour the removal of his garments herself. Luna wanted to traditionally bear her Marion to her, mainly because the mind had never been this anxious in all her time. It was the hope that in gradual pace, it would be possible to stay the nerves.

The room was much of the same, he had dimmed the lights slightly for them, a warm golden glow washing over the off white coverings, the deep purple bed with white trim neatly made for them. She had to refuse the usual savouries this time, food would not quell her appetite. In this moment he had not noticed the entry, placing the wands aside on the dresser in a daze.

Sadly he had not stopped wearing his mask off the stage, it did feel special though to be the only one. That scent she loved came clearly from him, no perfumes were truly ideal to enjoy all the honesty. Tonight they were meeting, in the most pivotal manner. Tonight she wanted their bond to be sealed once and for all. In the embrace of her night time, she wanted him.

With a deep breath, she smiled and tried to speak gently, "I enjoyed your show today."

"Princess! It is a pleasure." He turned around, that mask greeting her. She smiled seeing him undo the buckles without reservation.

"I shall understand from the holiday, you no longer work this weekend."

"I am clearing some time for more important matters."

"Oh? And what matters are these?" She trotted to him and whispered, "It is of a lavatorial kind?"

The mask fell to the side, to see his honest face once more was bliss. It stole her fears in the instant it gazed on her. "No, the matter of which I speak was to answer a request my princess dared call to me on our first day, the one where we shared a bed."

"Oh? And what was this request?" she giggled sensually.

"In her fever she called out two words, I denied them in the hopes to have time to think. She has already made up her mind though, and awaits my answer."

"And what do you think you shall say?" She was but a hoof's breadth from him now, the dim lights shining warmly around them.

"I think I will need more time to decide." He sat down on the bed and smiled cheekily at her. She laughed and looked to the place he had prepared. It had the same colours as before, the same exquisite material awaiting them.

"Is that enough time then?"

"Maybe..." She took her hoof up and hit him in the chest.

"Is that enough?"

"He needs to whisper his answer, if your highness would but come a little closer..."

"Very well." She stepped closer between the warm legs. "I must warn you my love, I grow weary of this bant-" she stopped as he pressed his narrow muzzle to hers. She kept her lips closed and felt his restrained breath on them. It trembled, he was frightened too. She pushed her muzzle up to lightly brush against him, he would have to come to her this time. She teased as she pressed her lips to his strange snout.

"Luna, my dearest friend...would you be mine?"

Although she was prepared for it, to actually hear it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She managed to whisper her answer to him, "Of course my Marion the Marionetter." He leaned towards her and with the briefest preface of a nuzzle, let herself fall into her dream.

His lips were soft, frictionless, salty. He tenderly caressed hers with them, their heads nuzzling into each other. Those hands began to hold the base of her neck, a firm grip. She felt the heat of his breath as his mouth opened, hers following in kind. He had an advantage of tasting so good. The flavour as she felt those odd smooth teeth, his roughed embrace of her's to savour her own flavour. He was mindful, having to be cautious of the canines as her widened tasting addressed them. She had to be cautious with him as well, such freedom though to savour all that he was could guide her. Regardless, their heat had begun. She could feel her warmth rushing over and sense his own begin to emanate.

A flicker of magic sought to close off the lights, opening all the curtains to let her moon bathe them in its purest glow. His form was neatly patterned by the lines of the window's shadowing. In the least, it was simply perfect to see his smile greet hers.

She took her crown and tossed it to the side, him taking his cue to reach around her neck, under her mane and unbuckle the chest plate during a tender hold. She kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed. He then kissed her muzzle, nuzzling her with his small one. "Oh my Luna," he kissed her cheek, slowly dragging his muzzle down the neck, inhaling the scent deeply, "My sweetest," another kiss to her neck causing her to exhale fervently with the pleasure, "Luna."

He giggled as her muzzle tasted his own neck. She took the collar in her teeth and in a quick pull, tore it loose. The energised action caused them to chuckle. He did not seem to mind, courteously waiting as she proceeded in taking the rest of the upper garment off. Each button she removed brought her closer to the dream of him, each one failing to stay her nerves. Finally it was free and thrown to the side.

She lowered herself, not daring to use her magic on him. Such an act would show disrespect to a lover. As she descended, she took the garments of his with her. He shifted as were removed down to every last layer, revealing him completely to her. She reached her hoof up, looking nervously to that which she had supposedly craved. It was nothing about the form that disturbed, indeed it did not displease. It was only the direction with which to go that had reservation. The experience was entirely new. While she had read stories that followed the description, the fictional mares were far more confident than she felt right now. His voice cut through her thoughts.

"Luna. What are you doing?"

"I am...must...well...umm...archives tell me-"

"Let me ask you something while you are down there; does this action bring you pleasure?"

"It would bring me pleasure to bring you pleasure."

"Wrong. Answer is; it does not, I can see it already on you. I told you physical is unimportant to me. I want you here, not there doing something so ridiculous in the hopes of it bringing my pleasure."

"So it would not? Not even a little?" She looked shyly away from him.

"Physically? Probably, but there is something deeper I want to feel with you. Come to me and leave such endeavours my love."

That was the first time he had named her that, "Love?"

"Yes my Luna, come up here and let me savour your radiance, not down there where you hide it. I'm tired of all the hiding." She obliged and climbed atop him. His hands reached through her mane, her ears rested back as she swooned from feeling his fingers glide through. As she rested on him, his smile at her soundings did much to encourage. A sudden thought occurred though.

"Marion...have you had much...experience?"

He chuckled. "No Luna. Only once before I came here, a most horrendous endeavour. Still wouldn't change it, I learned so much. I understand so much since then." She stood up feeling somewhat relieved as she lay on him. "I have read a little, that did not help. All the time its the same nonsense carried to appeal to the egotistic, this though is about you."

"Umm...what of your...preferences? It seems now would be the best moment to ask. Know I am prepared-" his hand clamped to her mouth.

"I don't want you to prove yourself to do any of the bizarre fetishes. It is enough you dare love me. I do want to share a trick with you about love. Would you indulge me?" Luna nodded and stepped off him as he raised them, removing his hand. He brought her to lay down on the bed, cradling her mane and tail so she did not have to worry about laying on them or them getting caught. To show such thought was endearing. He crossed to the other side, his nerves showing through the calm facade as he collided with one of the draped objects. Apparently the paws were very sensitive to pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Merely hurt my composure."

She chuckled as he lowered himself beside her, the body of the bed sunk in with his weight. She tried to shimmy closer but his hand held her at a distance. She showed him clearly her look of concern.

"I want you to stay there, to avoid contact with me and just look." His hand returned to him and she held her place, fighting the urge to close.

"What is this? A tradition?"

"No, can you not see it my Luna? Really look..."

She did as he said. As her eyes glided over the torso and form, she found herself enjoying the view. The posture had to be adjusted, closing the wing she lay on and letting the free side extend to ripple its call to him. She pulled her flowing mane behind her ears and let the curves of her body flow smoothly to appeal to him. The strange scars were no longer shocking, they were more of war wounds; badges of honour that he modestly hid. The musculature was appealing; they did not overly swell or bulge but it was a hard body, a strong, large body, all hers. His face was very soft. Despite that line that trekked across, it was cute to her. That mark was a little pattern to add the allure of him.

She saw it then in the eyes that held to hers, that warm smile accompanying them. They had a sheen, some spark she could not believe as it hooked her. Something strange was happening, he chuckled as her mouth hung open. He lay his head on the pillow, she followed. This was strange, they were not one yet she felt full, she felt him there. He was giving himself to her. First was his mind, then his body, now his soul. That was the only word she could fathom. This was his soul she could see.

Time was lost, it had no hold here, she could only feel herself sinking further into those eyes. The buoyancy of her mane seemed to rest, the once life filled hair rested gently. The stars in it shone more brightly though, she knew then she wanted to give everything to him, all that she was.

"Radiant," he whispered. It was not possible to hold back a moment longer, drawing in closer to him. Her eyes closed as her muzzle brushed upwards against his. He responded in kind, the large arm reaching around to press her back so she could come into him. Her mouth hung open, she felt his heated breath on her lips. First was the gentle close, then they caressed each other to pull themselves in, then they met with full vigour in their heat. Luna could not help be lost in the taste and texture. She began to playfully nibble his lower lip, letting it roll between her teeth. It was oddly pleasing to him, a sensual exhale to reward her. He had cleaned his teeth before this, a mild smell of mint. Opening her eyes, it was surprising to see he was laying under now, a foreleg on his chest. She pulled away feeling embarrassed at her enthusiasm.

"Luna?"

"My love..." she felt herself blushing, "I had always hoped to be...taken, not to take. I do not know if this makes sense to you but I-Oh!" Marion never missed a beat, gently turning her to rest under him now, those powerful arms holding that body above. He tweaked her muzzle and tasted her neck once more, that narrow ticklish tongue doing much to savour the flavour. Luna felt very safe with him, protected by the large frame that held above her. The large arms on either side, the blanketing of his warm breath, the way his body seemed to block out the very light itself to eclipse her. She exhaled an agonised groan as he pulled away. It was beautiful to see the warm smile glow in her moon's light.

"Luna?"

"Mmh?"

"I have checked...I know I cannot make you sick but...this is awkward..."

"Oh you worry so much for me," she swooned.

"Should we not consider a means of...well..."

"Tis nought a concern, our bodies are sadly too different."

"Sadly?"

She blushed and looked away, "Sadly..."

"I will not do anything you do not want me to my Luna."

"Since we cannot...umm...conceive...I was hoping to feel...well...this vexes me so! How must I say this?"

"Luna..." he held her cheek in his palm, so hot against it, "I understand, as you wish."

She lay now with half her face hiding behind the limp mane. Heart was seemingly ready to burst, mouth hung open, breathing heated and rapid. She had to whisper to him from the nerves, "Marion, I am a little..." she could not finish, only turning her face trying to hide more in the mane.

"Luna, I'm terrified. I do not want to hurt you. Often the pain comes from the anticipation of pain. I want you to relax and not dwell on it, it could last the entire first time, I need you to understand this before I dare. Please know you have full control here, I only want to see you happy my Luna." He kissed her cheek for emphasis.

"How do you know these things? For one not well versed."

"I have done some reading, asked a few questions. You are too important to me to not be sure. I want to know you will be safe, and not suffer because of me."

She could only look up at this oddly scarred creature above her. It was such a contrast to what anypony would have imagined. "I love you," she cooed to him, tearing at his response.

"I love you," he whispered back whilst brushing her mane from her face. "Where are you hiding now?" Luna giggled, that did help her nerves. "Perhaps we must," he kissed her neck slow and tender, letting it linger before silently removing, "let your body know," his kiss went lower to her chest, his hot breath trailing over her coat, "that you are," now it lingered over her stomach, "safe," now her belly, where it lingered the longest. She felt a pressure building where she called him, such a powerful urge rising, hungering for him.

"Marion," she whispered, stretching her forelegs to run through her mane. She did not care for an answer, she wanted to say his name. "My Marion." She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, "My sweet Marion." Those nimble hands stroked her sides, she had to gasp at their warm touch as it seeped into her. Slowly he rose higher to kiss her chest and moved his hands in a circular manner around, each revolution growing larger and pressing down harder. She had to moan with delight, a trembling, hot exhale of her breath morphing to sound as it left.

"Your body seems to be ready, the question is; are you?"

"Thank you for being so gentle my Marion. I think...I'm ready."

"Then I cannot, you must feel it in you Luna. You must know you want to be with me. I shall say it now; Princess Luna wants her innocence taken by Marion. Her most special of times in her entire existence she wants to have, not with a stallion, but with Marion, who has no business being here. We know in our souls, we are prepared to truly be."

"You have your banter worked out my Marion. I do."

She felt her fear melt away as his hands took her hooves and the digits massaged the soles, running along the frogs and carefully holding tight to her. He moved above her now, his heat on hers ready to enter. "Luna, look here, not there. Can you see what I see?" Her eyes lifted higher and her mouth fell open, his eyes were nearly glowing. Warm and inviting, they seemed to pull her in closer. "Remember my love, I am right here and you have full control." Luna nodded, there was no doubt in her mind she made the right decision, "Hold tight to me my love."

As she melted into his eyes there was nothing there, no fear, no worry. She smiled and kept herself locked with him, never could she have been more ready. Seeing this he smiled, and moved up. He entered her slowly and the pain cut through instantly. She let out a shout and he stopped, holding himself there. She let her hooves clamp down to his hands and crush them for all she was worth.

"Do not stop...keep...going!" she gasped. He obliged and pushed on, never did she dare blink for more than a moment for fear of losing him. She saw the muscles tense at his passing over her. He drew higher, cutting deeper with his heat. The pain remained constant, it did not get worse and she knew then it would not last. He reached his full length into her and began to slowly pull out. She wanted the offending heat out, but her heat closed tighter, not wanting it to go. The pain was growing now, she felt as though she was going to tear, a building pressure to explode. Her horn suddenly released a spark into him, more of a searing strike of energy. It was loud and she felt the heat from it, there was static in the air as her vision returned from the flash. She was hoping he was alright, that was such an unexpected reaction.

"M...M...Marion?" The scene returned and she saw a fresh gash across his shoulder; not bleeding but charred, blackened on the outer rim. His head was bowed and teeth clenched shut with the pain. She felt panic amidst her own pain, breath barely recovering now. She could not speak, wide eyed and shocked that she had hurt him. He lifted his head...smiling.

"Perfect." Luna was now terrified, until he leaned in and kissed her. He drew himself further in as he did, Luna shouted into him as another bolt released to his back and his body arched sharply forward, nearly propelling him into her. She was horrified this was happening. His calm voice tore through her shock in an instant, "Luna. Don't be afraid. Of all the scars I have, these are my favourite ones. I can take it, let go my love, be free." Her wings rippled and quivered as they drew up around him, she could protect him in this way in the very least.

He accepted the embrace, lowering himself to the elbows and pushing through, a trail of red from the gash running over his neck. She tried to fight it as his rhythmic gliding continued, the pain slowly fading with each one. Another bolt arced around to find her wing now. It did not hurt her, because it rolled off to him. He exhaled sharply, still looking into her eyes. There was such strength, such determination to please her.

She felt it then, the relief of her pain dwarfed in the pleasure of him. A drip to her face and a taste of his essence set a fire in her. The scent of him engulfing the charred aroma as he quickened. Each time he held a fraction longer at full depth, the warmth that filled every bit she hoped it would be. Another bolt to the centre of his shoulder failed to buckle him.

"Luna, you are holding it, do not let it build, release it!" He was right. Awash in the warmth of pleasure she let it flow as he advised. She let her hooves slide up those amazing arms and lock with them. Small twisted arcs caressed his figure now. She could see it on his face, there was no pain. He truly could take it. Closing her eyes, she reached up and drew him to her with a moan of pleasure to encourage.

Her wings tightened around the muscular form as it tensed, her warmth enclosing in on his to provide more pressure, she wanted more of him. That pain would not keep her, it was a twinge now compared to what he felt. He paused a moment, the answer became clear as a warmth could be felt rushing into her.

She was saddened it would end this way, that she would now have to wait, scared he may not want to risk himself again for her now that he had what he wanted. Then she felt the pleasure of his hands running against her back, gripping firmly and lifting her clear of the bed to hold tightly to him. He growled as a beast and the warmth returned, hardened in her instantly. Such an animal.

Taking the cue she draped her forelegs over the shoulders as he lifted her to glide over him. She could feel that pressure growing in her now, engulfing her as she was gently raised and lowered. Such a strong grip, such a hardened body under her. She let herself free, a squeak with each thrust to reward him. The gentleness was now firm against her belly and inner thighs. She was closing in to what she knew was her end, they pressed on in their rhythm, her clenching as the entire pelvis began to tingle with anticipation. It built up now, this was ecstasy. She could no longer contain it, throwing her head back and screaming with the feeling as she reached her height. Her wings tensed at flare widely, all he muscles clenched tight, ears high on end in the peak. letting her mind bask in the numbness of the wave of pleasure.

In the climax another arc caught him on the back again, he did not even flinch. Her walls rhythmically pulsated and squeezed over him to draw more of that warmth into her. She needed to taste him before it stopped. She looked down and fumbled for his mouth, pressing into it and letting herself feel the flavour; his teeth, those pointed pieces, the very red that had trailed from his scarring, the flavour of his own hot tongue on hers as she pulled in closer to him.

It reached its end now, the sharp stinging she felt below was simple to ignore. He pulled out of her, the release of warmth providing such a soothing relief. As her sense flooded back, she now saw her love in such pain. She tried to push away but he refused to let her, only tasting her with as much depth as she was him. She let her eyes close at the sight, he was tearing as much, if not more, than she was. She could taste the rusty blood, sweet tears and salted sweat of him on those frictionless lips.

She finally managed to tear herself from him and see the damage, letting her wings fall loose to hang limply on the sides. This was the peak she loved, to have it though from a partner...it dwarfed any previous time she could remember. It was the embrace of another's warm body around her, within her, that made this all the more beautiful. She had to wipe her mouth after the feverish embrace, a gentle smile to him mingled with the guilt.

"Marion...I am so sor-"

"Not a word. These are nothing to me, forever will I hold them close knowing the one who gave them so lovingly. To think I was worried about hurting you." He stroked her mane behind her ears, digging in with those fingers to massage to scalp. She moaned with the sensation and leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the shoulder, pressing her cheek to his and rubbing the ticklish coat gently.

"Thank you my Marion, for taking that from me, for me." He remained silent, simply holding her on his bent knees. The massaging became soft and smooth on her now. Such a time passed this way that she neither cared of its flow nor wanted to.

As the moonlit room kept its consistence, she looked towards the clock, still plenty of time for them. Despite the sting, she felt as though she wanted to try again. Easing off him and resting her hind legs to the bed, she pushed her muzzle into him. His heart beat steady in is recovery. "How do you feel Luna?"

"It does sting, but mildly. That was amazing. Tis true thou art a beast,." Luna giggled with his cheeky smile and blush. It was still a blessing to see him react to her japes. She leaned into him, letting all the weight be carried by her love. Is reach further, lifted over her shoulders and back. In here there was this overwhelming sensation, one which she had never truly felt. Instinct could fall away, fear would not break this, to hold him, and to be held by him was such a feeling. "Oh Marion, don't let me go."

She swooned as that grip enclosed on her. She had to be be mindful of the horn as a deep kiss lingered in her mane, his long inhale taking the scent in. It remained limp, the glow had not yet returned. It was unknown to her why it had happened. She was certain her worries had no place here, ignoring it until a time came where It needed be addressed. His hand pressed to the back of her head as she tucked it to fit over his shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing in time to him. Never did she want to move again.

Her ease began to drift away with a returning sensation, she was happy she still had the energy to have him. Pulling her head back she pecked his muzzle and pushed off her hind legs to throw him on his back, forelegs on either side as his thighs held her sides. She wanted to enjoy him now, to please him as he had done her. First tasting his sweet lips, letting herself enjoy the smooth teeth, his rough tongue with her own, breathing forcefully through her muzzle with the refusal to part their contact. She wanted his pleasure now, to hear him feel her. She needed to break that and pulled away with a nibble to his lower lip. His closed eyes confirmed she was winning.

His scratchy jaw made such ideal nuzzling, she was swept away rubbing her face slowly against it, savouring the tickle. Pulling herself free, she tasted the neck now, instantly feeling him tense underneath her tongue as his breathing sharpened. To feel the muscles under enticing, the beating pulse drawing her closer. She descended lower as he had done, following his example. Judging by the warmth she felt against her most intimate regions, her tender kisses to his body managed to spark his enthusiasm once more. She became lost in her lingering kiss to the stomach, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent; a strong scent that flowed into her very mind and held her close. He groaned at last to her. Finally a purr from her Marion to reward the dance.

She knew he did not ask of this, but having that warmth under her collar now she wanted to try him. Such an act, while odd, seemed very appealing now. He lay back with his eyes closed to her, and she took the advantage to drink in the sight of what had sealed their bond. No matter how she tried to think about it, this was hers now. It still had a linger of blood to it, poetic in its own nature. She let her lips part and her tongue ease forward to press to it. A very smooth texture, coated in their efforts. The smell and taste did far from repel her, only enflame the desire. She drew herself up his full length, the groan that came from him nearly vibrating the body.

He could barely speak, "L...Luna. You don't...have to..."

She giggled as a filly. This was why Luna loved him so. He only sought her pleasure, so it was her task to cater his. She wanted to do this now. It was not a ridiculous act, he was wrong. There was pleasure to be had in doing this for him, it fed that ache in her stomach to bring him this. Her forelegs slid under the knees as he bent them to accommodate her reach. It was as though she was cradling his firm flank. The mingled scent of hers and his caressed the senses, beckoning. With a flick of the head the mane was tossed back over her ear. He let a moan escape as she stroked it again with her tongue pushing through her lips. She had to giggle when she saw his hands grip the bed with such vigour, twisting the covers as his abdomen arched in the desire. With an inhale she stroked it once more and tilted her head to encapsulate it in her mouth.

He restrained a shout as his head threw back to her advance. She looked to him each time she moved, it was a joy to see him react. His breathing remained slow and steady but here she could feel the rapid pulse too. She slowly sucked in further, letting her teeth roll over it and press in while her tongue flicked underneath. It pulsated a moment, growing in size with the tension. Now she felt what to do, suckling at him and allowing herself to taste it. She closed her eyes and pictured the tongue caress him in her mouth. It was an odd sensation as she cleaned him from his and her fluids. As disturbing as this should have been there was not a care in the world for it. Her tongue took a life of its own and vigorously began to take him in, each suckling complimenting the strokes. She moaned feeling this pleasure in her body. He was most definitely wrong about it.

The hard muscles in his legs and flank tightened as she pressed on, some of the fluids escaping from the corners of her mouth. It was soothing to take in the warmth to her, to swallow these strange flavours that filled the senses. She released with a suckling pop and let the heat escape to caress her burning cheeks. He exhaled as she did, a groan to reward her efforts. The pressure returned and the sting grew stronger, begging for the force of him once more to quell it. She wanted to take him now, the burning below would not wait.

Seeing his perspiring body she licked her lips with a little idea. Her tongue hung out and she let it glide over his heat whilst she pushed herself higher to run the length of it, then that of the abdomen, the stomach, the chest, the neck, the scratchy jaw, his lips. With the ascension, his heat never stopped being brushed against. It was a delightful way to tease. Her body glided over his in pursuit, their contours taking each others form without question. She pushed through his lips and allowed her mouth to caress his once more, their stifled moans echoing into each other.

She managed to pull away, a curtain of heat enveloping her. They was now panting, the scents of their time flowing around. To bring him to this ecstasy made her feel truly happy.

"Luna..." he exhaled.

"I love you my Marion."

"Love you...my Luna."

She pushed up against his eclipsing chest, letting herself feel the head of his heat. She slid lower, casing hers to brush inversely against him. A thought intruded that quaked the desire for a moment. She became worried again for him, if it was going to happen again. She felt torn between her pleasure and her fear. He looked to her, appearing as worried.

"Luna...do you see this?" He touched the mark of the beast, she nodded. "A group tortured me Luna. They held a white hot iron brand to this place until it stopped burning. That is but one story. You need not fear hurting me, I welcome it if it brings you this much happiness. For once the pain will be born from love. Focus on your stomach and let the river flow. Alright?" He rested his hands on her pelvis to support her, a slight massage taking the concern.

She nodded, brushing her mane back. That fear all but melted away from her. "Oh my brave Marionetter. Thou does, and shall, feel such love." She leaned back and his heat parted hers once more. She gasped expecting the sting to shoot up again, instead it seemed quelled, pressed up against his warmth it only became duller. She eased back to take his full length, exhaling in the delight of this feeling. She reached to his hands and brought them to her stomach. "As was on our first day, feed me once more. I shall feed you."

He remained silent, a simple smile all that was needed. she let out a shout as his hands pressed into her again, this time they lowered to a very sensitive area. Looking down surprised, she realised his knowledge of her was better than she had hoped. She smiled to him as her rhythms began. Slow and gentle she let her pelvis rock back and forth over him, the heat inside hers complimenting the motions very well. She pressed firmly down on his abdomen with her forelegs as he massaged her sensitive nubs. The pressure he created pressed in on his own warmth, his own moans singing with hers at this.

That pressure was building again, her coat began to rise with the static. She let it flow now through her stomach, let it spill out and around. His free hand came to her cheek, as it drew closer an arc connected with it. Every muscle of his tensed but he only smiled, the pain leaving him quickly. She could see it now, the arc was a constant stream of energy that flowed into his arm. It caressed the contours harmlessly, the flowing release of the blue lightnings glow adding sensation to their time. He pressed harder into her abdomen with very slight revolutions, her walls of heat being squeezed against his. She pressed into his own abdomen with all her weight and let her back muscles take the speed and strain. He was holding for her, no sign to break. She had to hold for him. The pressure seemed to reach new heights with every passing moment. She now called out her pleasure in a long note of ecstasy as he groaned under her.

Pressing on further, she felt it. He was as ready as she was. She opened her eyes and descended to kiss with all vigour, locked in the glint that looked to her. Her forelegs cradled his head as her belly rested upon his. It released then, her scream and his in near perfect unison. Her wings flared, ears shit us, and thighs clenched to crush him between. It was a strong body indeed. She still moaned as he pushed on to pass his warmth into her once more, their mouths locking over to call out into one another. The final twitch of her heat came and he drew himself out. It was now sad to feel the retraction, it would certainly not be the last though.

She felt tired, letting her head collapse to his chest and her weariness sink into his form. She did not know this activity could be this draining, his heart seemed to be feeling the strain as well. She wanted to go on, but her body wanted to sleep. She stretched out her hind legs to fit neatly between his, leaving their receding warm areas together. She did not want to fall short, forcing herself to look up. There he was laying back, the hand coming up to stroke her mane in soft treks.

"Are you alright?"

"Happy my Luna, so happy."

"I may need a time before we can-"

"Take your time my Luna, you have full control here. Rest a while and regain your vitality. I think I need join you."

"Oh?" Then we must not waste this moment." She pulled herself closer to his head, minding her horn and nestling under the jaw. His hands came up around, locked to each other and rested over her back. The squeezing only made her feel safer against his moist, warm body. She exhaled her final swoon, not needing to say another thing to him as sleeps call came to take her away. She could not go to his dreams when they slept, they would have to part from now. Luna did not mind because she knew that her sweet Marion the Marionetter, would still be there when she woke.

The weight of rest came on her, and the final thing she heard before that rest, was the steady beating of her loves heart.


	10. Chapter 10: The Marionetter

**10**

The morning sun shone through the curtains to gently coax Princess Luna from her sleep. She hesitantly cracked her eyes open to see the life in her mane had returned, to her relief. It now waved gently as though in water, flowing freely to obscure her vision with starry expanse.

Her long, eventful night was now concluded and safely kept close to her heart. What a night it was. She had barely rested, yet even now there was this freshness in her breath as she inhaled. There was no desire to sleep, only to wake to him. It was as described; a passion to greet. He was truly everything she wanted, a perfect first time; strangeness and all.

His hand came up to pull her mane to the side and reveal his eyes, that glint as bare as he was. It was strange they were that reddened, it almost seemed he had been crying. She cleared her throat and shifted slightly to feel his body pressed up to hers. A smile on the both of them that greeted each other's.

"Radiant" he whispered. She exhaled and pressed her muzzle to his chest, drinking in the scent she loved. This horn was such a nuisance sometimes. There was no need to speak at the moment, it was too refreshing to wake up here. She merely held to him and let his hand gently stroke the length of her body as her hooves rounded circles in his back.

Not a word was shared between them, all that could be said was already done. Most of what was done was sparing, it would have been unwise of course to expend all her ideas on a single night. They had a long time to have all they could of one another. The scarring she inflicted on his body was sore, yet it did not disturb. He simply lay on them as nothing more than a nuisance.

In the daylight, she could see an odd few feathers laying around the bed, contrasted strongly against the white covers. It had been such a night for her, truly she had missed such a beautiful thing in her night. For one not well versed, her Marion did know of how to negotiate a mare's form. His strength had taken much effort from her, his mind finding new ways to please. The best part was still the beginning, where he had given all he was in a single gaze. All of his actions had betrayed something about him; he had thought about having her long before that night.

In all fairness, she was no different. Of all else the body did not disappoint her dreams, the hands his greatest strength to wield. For now, she savoured the baking heat of his body as it cradled hers, finding the perfect place to rest her horn on the shoulder. It did not disturb to set it there, it tingled mildly with the sensation. She squeezed him between her forelegs and wing, never could there have been a better way to thank her friend.

She was surprised as his legs bent under her, their knees fitting perfectly. The fact that his did not move as hers, complimented the position. It felt safe to be here, a feeling she had longed for on her loneliest day; the one after she first lay with him. His hand stroked the base of the wing, moving to a light massage to release that tension. They then drew up and set about her feathers, trying to repair the ruffles and slid alignment.

"I love you," she could barely manage in a whisper, her eyes freely relieving herself of the joy she felt. To see it now, to hold him here, all was an end to a struggle she had endured long before he came to her.

"I love you," he called back to preface a kiss to her forehead, negotiating the horn without difficulty. Admittedly Luna had dreamt of this moment before. Being the ruler of dreams hers were free to be manipulated at will. Before she met him though, there was a stallion of might occupying this space. One who was honest, true, kind, most importantly hers. Marion did not fulfil the perfect image in many ways, yet now that word paled to describe their meeting. It was greater than perfect.

Luna did not know how much time had passed in this bliss, yet eventually the urge of nature called and she was forced to leave his embrace. Such a warmth pulled her back in, it required great strength to allow it to fade. She wanted to freshen up now for him, as she hoped he would do so for her. He stretched on the bed, the sheets sliding off to reveal each part waken to meet the day. As any, his enthusiasm greeted it with him. It was alluring to watch alone. He grunted slightly, a small growl as he sat back to watch her seated on the edge.

"How are you feeling this morning princess?"

"The sting does linger, however it is all but gone. How are yours?"

"They will heal," he cheerfully chuckled. "I hope your time was memorable."

"I hope yours was in kind. Twas a...there is no word for it my Love, it was fated. I am simply happy...thank you." She had to wipe her cheeks at that, embarrassed that her emotions were running away as they did.

"As long as you are happy. Do you need the bathroom?"

"It would be wise to umm...clean up, I believe best says it."

"Everything is prepared for you. Soaps and all, use them to your content. I shall quickly find the other facilities myself, good thing nopony is around today."

As she stood up, the weariness of her actions could be felt. Each muscle was singing in their ache as she stepped. A giggle escaped at her enthusiasm of the previous night, having seen the upturned seater of his and scattered remnants of his garments. The day after hearts and hooves was often taken lightly by ponydom, for obvious reasons. Thankfully it had extended now to a long weekend. The princess of the night had a few regal chores herself, that were hastily taken care of before her arrival here. She turned to see he was still watching her canter away.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Not at all."

"Oh?" she purposefully swished her tail lightly to hold a pose of higher elegance. "Perhaps your thoughts do stray out of their innocence... Do you have plans for the day?"

"None aside you. Innocent is all they are."

She stepped into the bathroom with a shy smile, and enjoyed the simple elegance of the room. The style was old fashioned from what she knew of modern ponies. It had the usual sundries; a lavatory, a sink, a shower and bath adorned with simple golden brass attachments. The colours were the same off white as the main room. The bath itself was very large, luxurious in its size. She quickly shut the door and used the facilities, washing her hooves, even though she did not use them, and poking her head back out when she heard him reenter.

"I see we have a bath, very elegant. I must say this room has many surprises."

"True."

Luna hesitated to ask him with the idea where it may lead. "Umm...Marion..."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes but well...I had the most delightful idea at this moment."

"Oh?"

She blushed, lowering her head and looking to him shyly. "Wouldst thou join me?"

He paused a moment before shaking his head with a smile. "You certainly have energy my Luna, I am afraid I need more time to rest."

"I do not desire further of such...for now. I still need to be close to you."

He rose with a smile. "That, I would love to do."

Luna could only enjoy the moments she was having with him, never had she felt so complete. The fears of Nightmare, the ponies still being weary of her, the obvious trials they would face in the near future. As long as they were together, she knew with certainty their story would be a happy one.

He tended the bath with skill, having wrapped a towel to retain some composure. The form was enticing to observe as he stretched out over the tub to select the perfumes and lathers. There was a large selection, most of it newly purchased. He kept focus on the temperature of the water as it poured out, Luna felt guilty for not assisting but his insistence was charmingly irritating. With the filling of the tub, he helped her peruse through the different aromas. Of course she tried to remain focused, but every time a bottle was brought for her to sniff, she could only look past to the one that held it.

Eventually the scent of morning dew caught her fancy, a few drops setting a fine lather to rest under. The splashing churning of the bath brought it to a thick cloud. As soon as it was ready, she allowed her teeth to take the towel and sharply tug at it to bear him once more. It was unexpected, yet he could only laugh as she tossed his towel to the floor and stood atop it as he kneeled to reach.

In his pleading eyes on bended knee, she stole yet another taste with a sharp inhale. With her parting, he surrendered and held out a hand to assist her into the tub.

"I wish to lay against you please. You must enter first."

"As you wish."

"Is this not what you wish?"

"Mine has already come to pass, the next is only your happiness."

"What of your own?"

"That would be my Luna's problem."

She looked away with burning cheeks, not understanding why that made her blush so. It was fortunate her dark coat could obscure this. Perhaps it was his trust in her, to surrender such safety for another. She recovered her breath as he settled in the water, the level rising high as the body was swallowed by the scented cloud.

"Will it not spill?"

"I could not care less at his moment. Unless you prefer to wait a while?"

He gestured to her, holding out his hand to give support. She elegantly accepted and managed to harmlessly slide in while much water washed over the rim to splash on the tiled floor in a mild echo. She turned her back to him, spread her wings and arched her back to settle in the warmth of the bath. It was a tease of course, he seemed to enjoy those as much. With a shimmy, she tensed her back muscles to feel his contours stroke against them.

The water was still dangerously close to the top, the overflow outlet gurgling as it drank the extra. With the warmth and steamed aroma around her, she was blanketed in all senses. Her eyes drew closed and she adjusted her wings to lay comfortably against his body. He gently stroked her mane and coat as the soaps then cleansers were added, he had excellent taste and technique. Her shoulders rolled as a hand took each one, sliding down and under the surface to dig into the fur of her chest and belly.

She released a swoon to find his legs and their large muscle, much larger than that of any pony. The hands then ran the length of her back in pacing circles to reach up the wings and peruse her feathers.

"It shall not work, feathers are waterproof."

"I asked Melody to pick something up for that." He showed her the glass bottle; it was an excellent choice of cleanser indeed.

"How do you have such preparation?"

"It is a matter of what you would need. Simple."

She hummed in approval as the mixture was placed on his hands, then rubbed into her wings They started from the tips of the largest feather, to the smallest morsel at the base. This humming did much to him apparently, she could feel his enthusiastic betrayal. It might have been the steam, the scents, or that firm body, but she wanted to explore the delights of a bath. It was astounding how much energy could be mustered in this state, surely her body had its fill of him by now. Let the sting sing, let her muscles ache. She could not find find reason to stay herself as she shifted lower.

"Luna... What are you-" his question was quickly stifled as she leaned to press her flank to his lowest abdomen, a sensual call and rippling wing to suggest the lead as the life in her flowing mane fell to rest. "I thought you did not desire such Luna."

"I do not recall the saying of this," she teased while being sure to brush her furs heat against his, even in the waters its warmth was without question. She awaited his consent, that of which showing in a gentle yet devouring taste of her lower neck. His hand trickled down the length of the wing to find place on her lowest abdomen, but a fraction above where she wanted him. It did much to caress the sensitive nubs that lay there, already their exploration answering her calling.

She reached her hoof under, taking her tail to the side to find his invigorated heat. With a stroke of the length, she leaned forward to ready herself. The action was less straining in water. The warmth held ready at her own, a lean back with a delighted groan from each allowing passage. Her heat parted to tickle his with the growing depth. Every moment its reach tingling her pelvis. At full length, she began to rise again, but the hand drew up to her chest, pivoting her back onto him. Both hands now felt the back of her knees, locking her poise above him as the body arched to pressure a growing depth once more. His hands pressed together over her lowest abdomen, squeezing the heats together.

Her hum was loud and long, resonating in the very belly for only him. Her hooves' frogs found his bent knees and held tight to aid the rocking. She threw her head back against his shoulder, brushing her cheek against his ticklish one as he tasted her neck once more. Every pivot was firm and slow, reaching great depth in the effort. Each time she wanted to gain pace, he would answer with a reach that quelled it. "Easy my love, take this one nice and slow." His gentle tone was unbelievably soothing, closing her eyes to relax. Her head fit very perfectly under his jaw, now being used as a brace to absorb more force each time. The ears lay back to show her surrender.

Although it was a relaxed pace, it was a measure that delivered great comfort. He sank back further with her, the lather around being taken in with her wings to blanket them. Now his knees came together to have the power of the legs deliver.

Each motion gained a moan from her, the eased pace far more euphoric than she could have imagined. Her horn began to light once more, the inevitable pain now soon to arrive. At this point, she did not care. This aloof was not for her Marion's safety, it was for the fear of hurting him. He was strong, he could bear it.

The water in the tub splashed out in minor parts, the rhythm matching theirs. As she swooned a call with each thrust, the sparks of her horn let loose into his chin. He giggled as they tickled the form. Without her hesitation, to surrender her fear for him, allowed the current to truly flow. The sparks could not gather enough charge to sear. This delighted her, only encouraging the swoons and sharp vocal exhales.

She was already prepared to peak, such was the firmness with which he held. She crushed his knees in her hooves now, all the strength releasing in her tightened muscles with her peak. This time she called out long and loud, a roar of her own in reward for him. She panted loudly as her heat writhed around his. Sadly he did not peak, yet he had stopped. She wished he would continue to take his own, such a release was then marred without his.

"Please...take yours my love...I-"

"I need time to recover. I do not need it though, this was..."

"Radiant," was all she could whisper, his approving kiss on her shoulder evidence enough it was a perfect word.

She lay against his body to exhale in complete content, such unfound euphoria from waking to this. It was not possible to satisfy the urges that came without feeling him. The idea of this intimacy was so new, so refreshingly new. She wanted to carry on forever. Sleep nearly fell as his thighs held her sides and hands massaged her hooves. She could not stop smiling to the ceiling, a light giggle feeling him against her back and his arms squeeze.

"That was a wonderful trick Luna."

"Yet thou did not satisfy."

"I have already. This here," the sweet smelling, wet hand ran a single digit over her lips to trace the smile, "it is what brings me to that."

She closed her eyes to tilt her cheek on his chest, a light flicker of magic bringing the sounds of the tub filling once more. She stopped it as the level reached her cheek, now she and him were safely with each other. "I never imagined..."

"What?"

"You." She nestled to the beating heart, letting his name call out as her breath recovered. In such a long time, she found it. She found that which gave her the strength she needed to bear each nightmare and day. She found, "Marion."

The hands moved their way up to her shoulders, a light massage and hold to ease her tension. He moved up to the horn now. She felt and heard the sweet caress of a brush. All movement fell limp to allow him to dig in the treads and shine it once more. He had an intricate knowledge of these things. Such a long time though, he was justified in knowing.

"How does it feel after two hundred years my love?"

His voice held congestion as he spoke, "So relieving Luna. All this fear, anger... It melts away to know you are here. I feel...safe."

"Now that you have a special somepony."

"Now that you found me. Luna, to kiss your lips, hold your pain. To actually...feel...that fur on my own... It was terrifying in the most beautiful way."

"I will always hold that with you."

"I think it is impossible...to know how...safe this feels."

"Safe? Tis an odd word, not so?"

"I mean...to be without such a friend, for such a long time."

"You have had friends before."

"Not ones I knew would be safe. You are so strong Luna, you are strong enough to bear the misfortune of my life."

"Oh?" She slowly rotated to lay her chest on his belly, resting her head on her hooves as he let his hand fall limp on her head. "Am I now a misfortune?"

"You are at risk. However, I will be ready for whatever shall come."

"We will be ready." That seemed to shock him as much as it did her. That reply was instinctive, yet so firm. With it his body relaxed, all the tension faded. She slid her forelegs behind his back an hugged tightly, holding the belly that peeked out of the water. "I love you Marion Marionetter. Thank you for being my friend." She arched her back to press in further as his joined hands rested on its base.

"I love you, Luna Moon. Thank you for being...radiant." To hear such words tightened the grip on him, the body holding against her squeeze. She decided to pose a question to the Marionetter, "Would you canter with me today in the gardens of the castle?"

"What of the residents?"

"Let them see you my love, I care not."

He waited to answer as the claws at the tips of his fingers dug into her scalp, they were truly nimble as they swayed through her limp mane. "Luna. Before we do anything that rash, could I ask for one week?"

"Oh no," she groaned. "I do not want to wait anymore."

"I thought my Luna had time."

"She no longer has the patience."

Those fingers dug behind her ears, a tender touch indeed. "What is one more week? When it seems we have eternity."

"How would you know of eternity?"

"It feels like it. I want it to be eternity. Understand I am not carried away with emotion here my Luna, this is a true decision of mine. I know this may seem strange, but time no longer frightens me with you there."

The tone with which he spoke told her how serious he was, she managed a reply, "I should love my eternity to be with you." He stopped suddenly and she felt his arms encapsulate her, holding tightly as they squeezed. He rested his muzzle in her shoulder and let it linger for a long time.

"Are you alright my Marion?"

"Thank you Luna. I don't know how you found me, but thank you for never giving up. I love you." She closed her eyes and leaned to rest her cheek on his head, the urge to tear up growing stronger. She could only sigh to him, a call to express the end of their divide. He kissed her mane, through the perfumes and lather. "Only one more week, I need to fix something before you have the beast you truly deserve."

"A beast indeed," she chuckled. "And what would this thing be?"

"Come for my show in one week, and you shall see. Today though we have time to enjoy ourselves, and an empty theatre thanks to the holiday. What would you like to do?"

"I am with you, today that is all I want."

"So you shall make me guess."

"Yes," she enthusiastically teased.

"Alright, we'll start with a fresh meal of a fruit salad. Then I hoped to show you how those sticks work."

"Perfect." Anything would of course match that description.

Any and all stumbles added to the enjoyment of the time they spent together that day. It was a day they spent much of sleeping and talking of the times. Such bliss was one she had never known. The day was long indeed, no doubt a gift from her sister. Luna never stopped smiling, neither did he.

Melody did a final check of her dress and pitch, nervously waiting for the difficult night. Much had happened over the last week, many rehearsals and little free time to herself. It was worth it though to carry the story she was going to tell tonight.

It had been six days since lover colt and the Princess had their night together. Princess Luna did not visit too much, him being very secretive of the show he and Melody had planned. She did not need to ask how the night was, that constant smile he wore was enough. While he still wore that mask on the stage, he no longer donned it around her or the staff. The initial reaction was shock, but after a tiny yelling from her, they soon snapped out of it. She had been prepared for a surprise herself, but no hair, no scales, nothing. It still looked weird.

She laughed to herself remembering the first day of the week when she stormed after him, only to run into the two with an unusual sight. It took a moment to absorb but he was there, holding her without that mask. While the sight was odd, Melody could only see how happy they were. She never needed an explanation over what had happened. At least he had the courtesy to thank her for all those bizarre questions.

Tonight she stood in the wings, ready to deliver one of the most risky performances to date. Risky because of what he was planning to do. The looming figure next to her cleared his throat, shuffling about. He spoke in a solemn tone, clearly as nervous.

"It's enough."

"Marion?"

"I've had two hundred years of enough Melody. It's time they saw the monster once more. This time I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but that makes the adventure more mysterious."

"You know she's out there right now. I think her sister is with her again. Ooh, this is going to be good!"

"It's a lot to take in my friend, two hundred years Melody. Two hundred years in hiding while others fought the battle for equality."

"Now you fought for it too, just out of the way. You just remember lover colt, every time you let those insults roll of your shoulders, every time you stood strong, everypony and creature you helped along the way, you always did it alone. I don't know what will happen out there but you just let me handle anypony who says you aren't fit to stand on that stage. You are not alone anymore, you got your battle axe here and your Princess In shining armour out there."

"Thank you. I could not do it without either of you. Break a leg." He took a deep breath lowering his head and clasping a fist to his chest. Melody never felt more proud of him. "This is for him, for her, for every creature that is afraid to be different. Libera me, pro nobis," and he stepped to the stage.

There was no band opening tonight, no flashing lights or smoke as he stepped alone before the crowd. He still wore the same clothing, the same mask, only this time that smoke was not there to hide him. The crowds silence became murmured as he gracefully bowed to them. His voice spoke loud and clear above the murmurings with whispers of his strange appearance.

"Creatures of the beautiful kingdom I call home! No doubt many of you are here for the show that you have grown to enjoy. I thank you for all your patronage in keeping me here, and in bringing this humble old heart such joy. Many years have I hidden for fear of continued retribution due to my appearance. Tonight, you shall see my story of those many years. You all should know the one to whom your kindness has brought such joy." There was no mistaking it, he was talking to Luna. "Today, I shall no longer hide for being different! I SHALL NO LONGER HIDE WHO OR WHAT I AM!"

He stood defiantly to the stunned crowd, the hand neatly reaching behind the mask with each clasp echoing as they were unbuckled. There was pure silence and a collective gasp as the head fell to the stage. The range was of shock, laughter, anger. He bowed again, smiling as wide as Luna had ever seen, neatly groomed, shorter hair, wearing that scar with pride. He looked every bit the warm and kind soul she knew. He remained silent to let the discussion return to calm.

"That's him Luna?"

"Yes dear sister, that's my Marion."

"This is...endearing."

"Is he not all that I said?"

"If you are happy Luna, I am happy. I would still like to meet him."

"I shall invite him home, he would love it so."

"A most wonderful idea."

Luna could barely contain herself as he looked to him awaiting silence. There was no cursing, no ill behaviour, only mass shushing and a growing calm to hear his next words.

"What is it? I am sure you ask. Who am I? I can hear. I AM THE MARIONETTER!" He raised his sticks high, letting them drop to explode in a cloud of smoke. They returned as two beautiful white staves, radiating in their energy. A neat twirl and the lights went dark, Melody did step out to the stage with the sweetest voice, the band did start their strings and drums with perfect form, the clouds did twist to grow larger to take their shapes, and the performance had begun.

There have been stories all over Canterlot over the masked pony performer in the theatre district; his supposed affair with the royal family; his mysterious origins; the nature of his existence and the extent of his power. The story told the most though, was of his performance and that night. Although it was not the last one he ever did, every creature who had seen it would never forget the story told, the story of The Marionetter.


End file.
